Legacy of Bardock
by AnimeNerdYuki235
Summary: After trying to stop Frieza, Bardock has found himself on a new world, one filled with magic and many things he never imagined. Summary sucks but please read the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! I'm here to present you all a new story of mine, a Dragon Ball Z and Fairy Tail crossover. This story will feature one of my favorite characters, Bardock! That's right, this story is going to be about Bardock. Now before we begin, I would like to ask you all something, do you think that Bardock should join Fairy Tail or shouldn't? Please let me know what you all think. Also if anyone knows a beta reader that can help me with this story please tell me. That's all I have to say, so I hope you'll be able to enjoy the story. **

* * *

** Chapter one: Bardock's journey to the new world. **

**"Attack"**

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

_'Flashback'_

Bardock, a low class warrior. Bardock was an adept fighter and a devoted Saiyan Army soldier which was under Frieza's Planet Trade Organization, until he realizes that Frieza plans the annihilation of the Saiyan race. Terrified at the reaction he has received, and the helplessness of his situation, Bardock in a frenzy takes to the skies where Frieza's spaceship is orbiting, in a last resort effort to throttle Frieza's plan to eradicate the Saiyans. As Bardock displays an abnormal ability to fend off hundreds of Frieza's soldiers, Frieza decides that the situation is growing out of hand. Frieza's decision was that he will deal with the monkey scum.

"Frieza!" Bardock shouted as a large number of Frieza's men were trying to hold him down, until Bardock had unleashed an energy blast causing the soldiers holding him down to be blast away. But as soon as he had escaped from their grasp, more soldiers had appeared to hold him down as he was getting closer to Frieza. "Frieza! Come out and face me coward!"

"He's insane!" One of the soldiers exclaimed.

As Bardock finally made it to the ship, Frieza then steps out into the orbit of planet Vegeta where he encounters Bardock. As soon as the soldiers saw Frieza they immediately let go of Bardock. Bardock then chuckled as he saw Frieza coming out of his ship.

"It's Frieza!" One of the soldiers shouted.

"We salute you sire!"

"Yeah, long live lord Frieza!"

"Long live lord Frieza!" All the soldiers shouted.

"Hehehe, no way. You've lived long enough!" Bardock said to Frieza, but as he was listing he sat with a bored expression on his face as he stared at the rebellious Saiyan. He slowly raised one of his hand and pointed one finger up, gathering energy in a tiny, concentrated ball that was too small to be noticed by the Saiyan. "Actually it's been to long for my taste. Frieza listen up we quit, all of us! Got it, we don't work for you! We're free, you can go find someone else to do your dirty work!" Frieza does not see a problem with Bardock's allegation, and somewhat patiently listens to Bardock's speech.

"Hehehe, oh yeah, there's one more thing." Bardock then opened his palm, gathering all of his energy into a whitish-blue energy sphere attack. "This is for all the people we killed in your name! I just wished we weren't stupid enough to listen to you in the first place." Bardock then wind his arm back. "Here have it!" As Bardock launched his final attack towards Frieza, by staking out the perfect opportunity to commence his genocide. "Hahahahahahaha!" Frieza retaliates with by laughing manically as he expands his charging Supernova which absorbs Bardock's blast and started to grow in size.

"What! No way!" Bardock couldn't believe it, his final attack was absorbed. Within moments, the Supernova is set free from Frieza's fingertip and was launched towards Bardock and the planet Vegeta. However as the attack was heading towards planet Vegeta numerous bystander of Frieza's soldiers were engulfed by the attack; Bardock is among the first of many to be consumed by the ball of energy. As Bardock was being incinerated within the Supernova, Bardock had one final vision, that of his son Goku Kakarot challenging and defeating Frieza, which brings a smile to his face.

_"That's right, Kakarot, you'll be the to defeat Frieza and avenge the Saiyan race."_ But before Bardock could fall he had one last thing on his mind. _"Kakarot, my one regret is that I never had a chance to hold you in my arms before you left...Forgive me.."_ After that, Bardock fell into utter attack consumes Bardock and some of Frieza's men as it buries itself deep beneath the planet's surface resulting in a massive explosion, eradicating nearly every Saiyan. As the planet had been destroyed Frieza couldn't help but smile. "Hahahaha! Well, well, now that was beautiful! See? Look Zarbon, Dodoria, look at the fireworks, aren't they splendid! Hahahaha!" After that it was the end for our Sayian hero or was it just the beginning.

* * *

(Year X774)

by the Land of Isvan. There is a house which appears to be a small cozy home, has no neighboring houses, and stands alone in a snowy plateau, next to two huge pine trees. Outside of the house stood three people who were getting ready for their daily training.

There was Ur a splendid teacher with two students. She was a woman of average height with a slim, curvaceous figure. She had short dark purple hair that was kept at chin length. Her clothing consisted of a tan jacket with a black collar, jeans and a red tank top.

Her two students were Gray Fullbuster and Lyon Vastia. Lyon is a young boy who has bluish silver hair, most of which are spiky strands that jut upwards. Wearing a light blue jacket and dark green pants.

Gray was at the same age as Lyon. He has spiky black-colored hair. He has dark blue eyes wearing a white coat underneath a blue t-shirt.

"Alright you two, ready for todays training." Ur asked as she was stretching.

"Yeah, yeah, come on, let's just hurry this up." Gray said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Aw come on Gray, you know that we have to keep training if we wanna get stronger." Lyon said.

Gray then let out an audible sigh. "Whatever, can't we just hurry up."

She grinned and beamed a smile at him. "Alright, alright, we'll start training now. But first you know the drill." Ur said as she took off her clothes, revealing her 'Training gear' which consisted of a green-colored bra coupled with a pair of green underwear.

Lyon and Gray soon did what she did, as they took off their clothes wearing nothing but their boxers.

"Alright then, let's go." Ur then started her training session with Gray and Lyon by running. After a few hours later they had finished their training session and they soon started to walk back home. As Ur, Gray and Lyon were walking down the snowy path Ur couldn't help but smile. "Well today was another successful training day, wouldn't you two agree?"

Lyon let out a smile and nodded. "Yeah it was Ur. What do you think Gray?"

Who cares?" Gray said nonchalantly. "As long as I keep learning this maker magic, then I could care less."

"Um, Gray?" Lyon said.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Where are your clothes?" Lyon asked.

True enough, Gray had miraculously stripped down into his boxers in less than a second. His eyes bulged out as he danced around frantically. "WHAT THE?!"

Ur and Lyon couldn't help but chuckle. Gray then got a tick mark on his forehead. "Damn it Ur, it's your fault that I have this stripping habit!" Ur then appeared next to Gray and hit his head causing a huge swelling to appear "Don't blame me for your stupid habit, you damn brat!" As the argument continued much to Lyon's amusement, he turned his gaze and saw something surprising. Lyon then decided to go and take a closer look, as he got closer he saw an injured man. "Ur! Somebody is here, and he's hurt!"

Ur and Gray quickly ended their argument when they heard what Lyon just said. As they quickly ran to where Lyon was at they did found somebody who was laying unconscious on the snowy ground. "Boys stay back, I need to check if he's still alive." Ur then got closer to him and flipped him over on his backside, once she did she was able to get a better view of him. The man has unkempt hair which partially stands on end, he also has a scar on his left cheek. He was also wearing some sort of black and green Battle Armor, and a red headband. _"Such a strange appearance, but still I gotta help him." _

Ur then slowly lifted him up and placed his arm over her shoulder. As she was walking towards Gray and Lyon, she heard him saying something.

"K-Kakarot...K-Kakarot."

Ur was a little bit confused by what he was saying. _"What the heck is a Kakarot? But that doesn't matter right now, what matter is that we get back to my cabin and heal this guy." _As Ur got closer to Gray and Lyon who were taking a closer look at the new stranger.

"Ur, are we going to take him back to the cabin?' Gray asked

Ur nodded her head. "Yeah he's pretty banged up, let's get to the cabin and treat his wounds." Gray and Lyon nodded in agreement and followed Ur to her cabin. But as they were following Ur, they notice something around the man's waist it was a brown furry belt or so they thought but decided to shrug it off.

_(Bardock's mindscape)_

"_Wha…_?" Bardock thought to himself as he slowly opened his eyes.

"_Where am I?" _Bardock asked himself as he looked around and saw that there's literally nothing_. _No land, no sky, just nothing but a empty white room. _"I'm I still dead? Or what happened to me?"_

As Bardock was trying to figure out what was happening to him, a voice called out to him. "Bardock. Bardock."

"What, who are you?" Bardock questioned as he looked around for the source of the voice, he then turned around and saw something that surprised him. "I-It's you." Bardock then tried to reach for the figure. The figure was a young man who looked exactly like him but his clothing was different from his and he did not have a scar on his cheek.

The figure has spiky black hair. He was wearing a orange/red/golden gi over a dark blue undershirt. He was also was wearing a dark blue wristbands, along with dark blue boots that are outfitted with yellow/beige laces.

"K-Kakarot, what are you doing here?" Bardock asked

"It's not to late for you father." Goku replied

Bardock shook his head in confusion. "I don't understand what you mean Kakarot, I tried to stop Frieza but I failed. Kakarot you're the one who's suppose to beat him."

Goku/Kakarot nodded his head in agreement. "I know father, I also know that you did your best to stop him. But there's something else that you wish to do."

"What would that be?"

"Father, you wish to redeem yourself. Then please help the people in this new world."

"New world?" Bardock pondered at what Kakarot just said to him. "Kakarot, I don't understand. What do you mean by that?"

However Goku didn't answer Bardock's question, instead he just gave his father a smile and waved him goodbye. "Farewell father, I wish you luck on your new journey. Maybe we'll meet again one day." Goku/Kakarot body then started to fade away. "Please help them father, I know that you'll accomplish great things."

Bardock then ran towards Kakarot. "No wait! Kakarot! I still need to ask you something! Kakarot!" Bardock then tried to reach for Kakarot but everything then turned into darkness.

"_Ohhh... my head..."_

Bardock's mind slowly began to kick back into gear as consciousness started to spread over his senses. His eyes twitched as he struggled to think back over what happened. There was that fight with Frieza, then he saw nothing but darkness, then he had that weird dream or he at least thought it was a dream. After that it started getting fuzzy about that stage and Bardock racked his brain to try remember what happened after his talk with Kakarot.

He remembered that Frieza had betrayed the Saiyan race and he tried to stop him, then he tried to defeat Frieza but failed, after that Frieza then did something. What was it? He remembered, As his attack had failed he was engulfed by Frieza's attack. That would explain the pain that followed. But it was too fast, wasn't it? But still... did that mean he was dead?

Groaning, Bardock wriggled a few fingers to trying to see that there was something solid under his hands, a mattress perhaps? But why would he be on a bed? A soft gasp off to his side made an ear twitch and Bardock tried to roll his head towards the noise. Who was that? Didn't sound like anyone he'd ever met before. Forcing all his willpower into muscle power, Bardock pulled himself up and saw that he was inside a room. He looked at himself and saw that both his left arm and waist were covered with bandages.

"Oh, so you're finally awake." A voice said to him.

Bardock them turned to the source of the voice and saw a women standing by the door with a tray of food in her hand. "I gotta admit that you're lucky that one of my students found you, other wise you would've been in big trouble by staying outside with those injuries." Ur said as she set the tray onto the small table next to him.

_"Who is she?" _Bardock questioned _"But more importantly, where am I? Am I in this new world Kakarot was talking about?" _Bardock soon snapped out of his own thoughts when she snaps he fingers in front of him.

"Geez, you know it's rude to be ignoring someone who was talking." Ur said as she shook her head and let out an audible sigh. "As I was saying earlier, my name is Ur. So mind telling me your name?"

A few minutes of silent had passed. Ur thought that he didn't want to tell her his name so she let out another sigh. "Well if you don't wanna tell me then you don't have to." Ur then started to walk out of the room. "If you're hungry then have what ever is on the tray." Just as Ur was about to leave the room.

"Bardock."

"Huh?" Ur then turned around. "What did you say?"

Bardock then grab a piece of bread and started eating it. "My name is Bardock."

Ur then let out a warm smile. "Bardock huh?" Ur asked as she let out a small chuckle, getting the Saiyan's attention. "Strange name and yet a unique name as well." With that Ur had finally left the room leaving a Saiyan to finish eating his food. As Bardock kept eating, he couldn't help but glanced at the door that Ur just left out of. _"What a strange person. Why would she help a me, a person that she never met? I guess I'll find out later." _

When Ur had left the room she headed towards the kitchen where her two pupils were eating at the table. Gray and Lyon then looked up at her.

"So is he awake?" Lyon asked as he took a bite from his food.

Ur sat across from them and nodded. "He is."

"So...is he going to stay here?" Gray asked.

"Yup." Ur replied without hesitation.

Gary and Lyon looked at each other with a concern look on their faces. Then they turned back to Ur.

"Ur, you sure that's a good idea. His injures aren't that bad, so how do we know if he won't try to rob us? Not that he can." Gray asked

"No he won't do that kind of thing." Ur rebuked. "Beside...I have a feeling that he's going to make an interesting guest here."

Lyon and Gray looked at each other once again but in confusion but decided to get back to eating. As they were eating Ur couldn't help but think if what she told them was wrong; however, unbeknownst to her, she's in for a surprise.

* * *

**Well I guess I should end that chapter here, sorry if this story seems short. Now if any of you are wondering, yes this is going to be an BardockXUr story. Oh and there's something that I wish to ask you if you guys can answer it. I'm going to have Bardock fight **Deliora** and I want to know if Bardock should remain in his normal form or he should transform into his _O_ozaru form to beat Deliora. I will also have Bardock transform into a Super Saiyan but that will happen on a later chapter. That's it for now and I hope you have enjoyed this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody Yuki here with a brand new chapter to The Legacy of Bardock and I would like to thank to all the people who supported me and now let's get on with this new chapter.**

As soon as Ur had left Bardock quickly ate all the food that she had left for him. After he finished he slowly got up from the bed and walked towards the window and saw he was around a snowy terrain. "I don't understand what's going on; I thought I was caught in the attack with Planet Vegeta. How did I end up here?" As Bardock tried to remember what had happened to him after Frieza's attack had engulfed him he suddenly started to get a massive headache. Bardock closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as he tried to ignore the pain, luckily the pain was gone and Bardock opened his eyes only to see something he was not expecting.

The area he was standing in changed.

Instead of standing in the room he was placed in, he was now outside of what looks like an arena. Bardock could see that a crowd was cheering for the two fighters. As Bardock tried to push past people, he noticed that he could just walk through them. The Saiyan saw two silhouettes standing in the ring, he got pass all the people and was shocked by what he saw. He saw an old man wearing a martial art suit and his opponent was Kakarot. _"I-It's Kakarot but who is the old man he's fighting?" _His thought was interrupted when he heard someone cheering. He looked to see where the cheering was coming from and saw that it was a blue hair girl.

"Come on Goku! Show that old geezer what you're made of!" The girl shouted out to him.

Bardock was now ever more confused. _"Goku? But his name is Kakarot, why would they call him that?" _Bardock then turned back to the fight and saw the two of them still stand off, He then notice both Kakarot and the old man were cupping their hands and drawn to the their side and he heard them saying something **"Ka!"**

**"Me!" **Bardock was able to see a blue energy forming in their cupped hands. **"Hame-ha!" **Their hands are then thrust forward to shoot out a streaming, powerful beam of energy. Both of the beams then collide with each other it caused a bright blue light to appear and Bardock then immediately covered his eyes and he was engulfed by the blue light.

Bardock quickly snapped out of it.

Bardock then opened his eyes and saw that he was back in the room. He looked around his area to see if he was really back. He then placed his hand on his forehead. "_Just what the hell was that?" _As Bardock kept questioning about that vision he just had the door behind him had just opened, he turned around only to see it was his eyes narrowed as he identified the woman in front of him, he now recognized who it was...she was the woman known as Ur.

"Oh so you're up already huh?" She then gave him a friendly smile. "Well that saves me the trouble, now go and put some clothes on."

"Why?"

"Well I need to go to town and get a couple of supplies since I wasn't expecting any guest."

Bardock then crossed his arm over his chest. "Look I appreciate your help but I don't recall asking for it."

"Huh...you're a cold one, aren't you?" Ur smiled, which caught the Saiyan off guard; he immediately looked away from her."Heh..." she smirked as she removed herself from the doorpost and took a chair next to him; she seated herself on it as she looked to the Saiyan. Silence reigned between them for a few minutes before Bardock looked back at her.

"What are you looking at?" he questioned out, in annoyance.

"Nothing much. But still I gotta admit that it's a good thing we found you." she grinned and beamed a smile at him.

"Why would that be?"

"Well it's not every day that a good looking guy such as yourself here."

"Tch..." he grunted out in irritation, what was this woman trying to do to him? He wondered.

Ur then got up from the chair and started walking to the door. "Well you better get ready if you want some dinner later on." Just as she was about to leave the room Bardock then spoke up.

"Thank you."

A few moments of silence had gone through the room until Ur started to chuckle which ticked Bardock off. "Hey what's so funny?!"

Ur then waved her hand. "Sorry, sorry but I never thought that you be the type of person to say thank you to people."

Bardock gained a tick mark on his forehead. "What did you say?"

Ur, she raised her hands up in mock surrender "Alright, alright I'm sorry."

Bardock then calmed himself down then realize that he needed to find out about something. "Listen Ur there's something I need."

"Oh really?"

Bardock nodded his head "I'm looking for something." Bardock told her immediately prompting Ur to tilt her head in confusion "And what are you looking for?"

"Information..." he answered.

"About what?" she questioned.

"Where am I?"

Ur gave Bardock a confused look on her face. _"How the heck can someone not know where they are if they ended up here in the first place?"_

"Well Bardock you're at the Land of Isvan or to be more specific you're at Earth Land."

"_Earth Land? I never heard of that planet before."_

"I got something to ask you as well Bardock." Ur called his name getting the Saiyan's attention.

"Oh? What would that be?" He asked.

"How did you manage to get your body injured like that?"

"I was fighting someone." Bardock replied.

"Wow whoever you were fighting with really did a number on you." Ur commented.

Bardock couldn't help but feel sad at her statement. _"She's right…I couldn't even land a single hit on Frieza and all he had to do was kill me with one attack."_

Ur couldn't help but notice Bardock's face becoming sad so she thought to change the subject. "Well alright then." Ur then went to the closet that was in the room and took a coat and handed it to him. "Wear this and meet us outside."

Bardock got the coat. "Why can't I just wear what I'm already wearing?"

Ur took a quick glance at Bardock and chuckled a bit. "Well first of all I don't think those 'clothes' you're wearing is in good condition and second I'm pretty sure that all the girls in town won't be able to keep their eyes off of you." That was true since his battle armor is still in its damage state from his fight with Dodoria.

Bardock then let out a sigh knowing that he got no choice but to wear the coat. "Fine I'll put the damn thing on." Bardock said as he was putting the coat Ur had given him on. When Bardock finished he followed Ur outside where he met two young boys.

"Bardock." Ur said getting the Saiyan's attention. "These are my pupils Grey and Lyon. Lyon is the one who found you hurt in the snow."

Bardock nodded and Ur faced her two pupils. "Grey, Lyon this is Bardock and I hope you treat him as a guest while he's here, understand?" Ur asked getting a nod from the two boys.

"Good now let's go." Ur said as she started walking with the others following. As Bardock was walking he had many things on his mind. _"Earth Land how come I never heard of that planet before but then again it may not have been taken control by Frieza. But more importantly is how I was able to survive Frieza's attack? If that attack was strong enough to destroy an entire planet then it should have been enough to kill me, but why didn't it?"_

Bardock then suddenly stopped when his head started aching with pain. He closed his eyes and tries to wait for the pain to go away but this didn't go unnoticed. Ur and her pupils quickly turned around and saw how Bardock was merely standing still, staring into space. Ur quickly ran to Bardock to try and snap him out of his trance but when she got closer she saw something that shocked her. His eyes were completely white his pupils were no longer there.

She then grabbed Bardock by his shoulder and tried to shake him awake. "Hey Bardock, Bardock snap out of it!"

As she tried to wake him up Bardock was dealing with his own problem. He opened his eyes and saw that he was someplace new; he looked around and saw that he was near some rocky terrain. Bardock then heard some screaming he quickly turned around and saw from afar two figures fighting. Bardock then decided to get a closer look to see who the ones were fighting, when he got close he was able to see that it was Kakarot or Goku fighting against someone looked like King Vegeta was this the Prince? But he looked much older, perhaps close to the king's age. But then again this is the future so many things are now different, he saw how badly damage both fighters were but what got his attention was Kakarot.

Even though he saw his son having a tough time, he manages to defend himself with a crimson aura surrounding his body. As much as Bardock wanted to talk with Kakarot he knew he couldn't since this was just a vision, so he decided best to watch and see how his soon would fight against an elite Saiyan.

Goku lunged at Vegeta with an extended closed fist, but the prince caught the punch in his hand. What really amazed Bardock was that Vegeta didn't even have to use any of his effort to block Kakarot's attack; this would be tougher then he thought considering how powerful Vegeta was.

The low class Saiyan aimed his other fist low at Vegeta's chest, just managing to land the hit into the prince's gut. Vegeta doubled over and couldn't avoid Goku bringing both fists down on his head, sending him toppling into a rock formation.

After a couple of moments of waiting for Vegeta to reappear, Goku decided to go down there on his own. Keeping his guard up, Goku could feel Vegeta was getting up, and so the low class Saiyan shot at the Saiyan elite with a fist out.

THACKKK! Vegeta didn't know Goku was coming but he manage to block Goku's attack and launched his own. Vegeta's boot connected with Goku's side, and made the protector of Earth fly across the battlefield. As Vegeta phased to where Goku was going to land, the other Saiyan phased out and kicked Vegeta into another rock formation.

Vegeta was able to regain his balance and landed on his feet as Kakarot landed across from him, both were breathing heavily.

"Hehehe, not bad Kakarot but I was hoping for something more." Vegeta said with a smirk on his face.

Goku had just smiled. "I gotta admit Vegeta you're the strongest opponent I've fought but if you want me to fight at my best then get ready. Ahhhhh!" Goku said as he started to levitate up and glare at the elite Saiyan and covered his entire body with a crimson aura**. "Kaio-Ken X3!"** A loud BOOMING noise sounded through the area "Ahhh!" Goku then charged towards Vegeta with great speed that even Vegeta had a hard time seeing. Goku brought his hand back in and punched Vegeta face with a right hook.

Vegeta was sent flying by the hit but Goku's attack wasn't finished yet. As Goku had sent the Saiyan Prince flying back with a fist right to the face. Before Vegeta could even begin to recover, Goku was behind him landing another punch to his chest, cracking his armor slightly.

Vegeta was sent flying into the ground where he had landed making a crater of his own. A few seconds later Vegeta slowly got up and coughed up some blood, he slowly wiped his mouth and saw the blood stain on his white glove. He shook with rage knowing that he was bleeding. "H-How can a low class such as yourself injure me?! That's it you're going to pay for you insolent Kakarot!"

Bardock couldn't help but smirk seeing how Vegeta is reacting Vegeta then charged up unleashing a purple aura around his body.

Vegeta then flew up into the air. "Now let's see if you can dodge this Kakarot! But know this if you dodge then this entire planet will blow up!" He said as he was gathering Ki into his hands. "

"What?!" Goku and Bardock said at the same time.

"_Why is he going to blow up the planet? Is he really that upset that Kakarot manage to land a hit on him?" _Bardock thought to himself and turns to Kakarot. _"Kakarot, how are you going to be able to stop this?"_

Goku had a nervous look on his face but soon replaced it with a determined glare. "I guess I got no choice." He began to charged up with the Kaio-Ken X3 and he brought hands and drawn to his side. **"Kame!"**

Bardock then quickly recognize the attack Kakarot was performing. _"That's the same attack I saw Kakarot use against the old man...but will it be strong enough to stop Prince Vegeta's attack."_

**"Hame!" **As Goku was charging up for the attack the Earth started to shake by the massive power that the two Saiyan's were producing. As the two Saiyan were charging for their attack Bardock couldn't help but stare in awe. _"Kakarot…how much power had you gain over the years? When you were born you only had a power level of two but now you're able to par with the Prince himself."_ Bardock surprised face was soon replaced with a smirk. _"Kakarot I know that you're going to defeat the Prince. You've made me proud my son, but I just wish that I could have been there for you. But it's your destiny now Kakarot I wish you luck for the challenges you face ahead." Bardock then looked back at the fight._

Vegeta whose attack was no fully charged was ready to attack. "Get ready Kakarot let's see how you handle this, **Galick Gun!"** Vegeta then launched his attack towards Goku who was ready to launch his own.

"**HA!" **Goku's hands are then thrust forward to shoot out a streaming, powerful beam of energy. Both of the beams then collided with each other it caused a bright mix color of blue and purple light to appear. The light started to expanded and destroys the rocky terrain; the attacks then started heading close towards Bardock. He then shielded his eyes from the attack and he was engulfed by the light.

Bardock quickly then woke up heavily breathing, he looked around and saw that he was in the same room he found himself in this morning. He slowly removed the blanket and got off the bed and walked towards the door, as he was about to open the door he heard shouting.

"Gray what you think you're doing! Deliora is still too powerful you don't stand a chance!" A voice shouted out which Bardock recognize the voice to be Ur's.

"Beg all you want I'm still going after it because that demon took my parents and I'll be the one to defeat it!" Gray replied.

At first Bardock was confused about what they were arguing about but hearing about this Deliora caught his interest. Bardock then focus back onto the conversation "Gray if you leave then you'll no longer be my student!" Ur shouted.

Bardock was only able to hear a moment of silence.

"Fine then I don't need your help!" Gray shouted. "I can go defeat Deliora myself!"

Bardock then heard the door slammed he walked back and sat on his bed, he couldn't help but feel hatred for this Deliora. _"This Deliora just goes around and kill innocent people." _As Bardock thought of that he couldn't help but also think about that tyrant Frieza destroying things for his own amusement.

His thoughts were interrupted when the door opened and Ur was there.

"Oh you're awake." She simply said. "Listen Bardock," She said getting his attention. "Something important had come up and Lyon and I have to go, so I'm going to leave you here okay?"

Bardock shook his head and got back up looking at Ur with a serious look on his face. "Ur there's something I need to ask you."

"Look Bardock whatever it is can it please-"

"Who is Deliora?" He asked.

Ur's eyes widen when she heard the question that Bardock just asked. "Why do you want to know who Deliora is?"

"I heard your fight with Gray and you mentioned a Deliora, what is he?"

Ur just sighed knowing that she had no choice but to tell him about Deliora. "Well I don't that much about Deliora the only things I know about it is that it is an Etherious, a Demon created by the Black Mage Zeref through the use of his Living Magic from the Books of Zeref. "

As Ur explained Bardock about Deliora he couldn't help but feel confused about what she was saying but decided to keep on listening "Deliora is also responsible for countless deaths; among were Gray's parents."

Bardock couldn't help but clench his fist. "How strong is it?"

Ur just sighed once again. "Look Bardock I appreciate it if you want to help out but Deliora is just too powerful for anyone to handle."

"Is Deliora even more powerful for you to handle?"

Ur was a little bit surprised from his sudden question but remained silence for a few moments until she spoke up again. "Yes Deliora is much stronger than me but that won't stop me from saving- Ahh!"

Ur was unable to finish her sentence to due to the fact that Bardock had delivered a quick chop towards her neck making her unconscious. As she fell Bardock was able to grab her. As she fell Bardock was able to stop her fall by grabbing her around the waist, her soon placed her on the bed and left the room.

As Bardock left the room he saw that Lyon wasn't anywhere to be seen and Bardock clenched his teeth knowing this. _"That damn kid must have gone ahead to fight Deliora." _Bardock soon ran outside and flew off with a white aura surrounding his body. After a few minutes later Bardock was flying he had a little trouble knowing the location of Deliora until a huge explosion grabbed his attention, he then stopped and turns to see a giant shadowy figure and heard a mighty roar.

"_Looks like I found you!" _He then started flying full speed ahead towards the beast known as Deliora. He just hoped he wasn't too late.

Bardock entered the town he saw two figures there. Lyon who was knocked out and a crying Gray, Bardock then saw it….a raging Deliora.

Gray couldn't help but shake in fear, he thought he was strong enough to defeat the beast but he was wrong. Gray fell to his knees and started tearing up. _"Ur…Lyon I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didn't listen to you Ur it's my entire fault." _Gray then heard a roar from the demon he looked up and saw that Deliora was just about to shoot large, powerful, lime-colored magic beam from his mouth. Deliora then fired the beam towards Gray and Lyon, Gray then immediately got in front of Lyon and created a shield made of ice.

"_I'm sorry Lyon it's my fault that we're going to die here." _Gray then closed his eyes waiting for the attack to hit the both of them but he didn't feel the attack hit them instead it felt like they weren't even on the ground anymore. He slowly opened his eyes and saw that he was floating in midair, his eyes widen with shock.

"You alright there kid?" A voice said to him. Gray looked up and was shocked by who had saved him and Lyon.

"B-Bardock what are you doing here?" Gray questioned.

Bardock didn't answer at first instead he landed on top of a building and placed them down on the roof. Gray then saw Bardock walking towards the edge of the rooftop and he final realized what he was going to do.

"Wait Bardock you can't fight Deliora he's just too powerful!" Gray shouted.

"Don't worry about it kid I'll be fine, beside," Bardock then cracked his knuckles. "I'm going to make this bastard pay for what he's done to all those innocent people! Ahhhh!" Bardock's entire body then glowed with a powerful white aura.

Gray was at a loss for words as a powerful aura began circulating around Bardock. The white aura continued to grow with every passing second, slowly beginning to hypnotize the young ice mage. _"What kind of power is this?"_

Bardock suddenly charged towards Deliora in quick burst of speed. When in the air, Bardock's body engulfed in the white aura. Bardock then smashed his fist against Deliora's face causing the creature to stumble back from the roared as it swung its arm towards Bardock, who used only one arm to block the attack with ease and countered with another punch.

Deliora was enraged seeing that he's being bested by a human quickly capitalizing on the strike, Bardock followed up with a roundhouse kick that sent the creature soaring in enraged screams. Before the monster even had time to compose himself Bardock was on him again, he sent a combination of successive punches and kicks sending the demon skidding across from Bardock. Bardock then launched an uppercut sending Deliora up into the sky.

The citizens of Brago Town watched the battle in amazement at seeing one mage or at least they thought he was a mage fight against a creature that was easily the size of a mountain.

"How is he doing that?"

"I didn't know there was such powerful mage like him?"

"I don't think he's using any magic it looks like he's beating Deliora with nothing but brute strength."

Gray who watched his fight from distance jaw dropped as he saw the battle.

"Amazing" Gray said in awe. "I never knew that there was a mage as strong as him, could he be even stronger than Ur?"

Deliora's body had crashed into the ground resulting in what could be described as a small earthquake. The land trembled once more as the demon rose to confront its attacker. Deliora roared again as it bought its hand down destroying a nearby building only for the Saiyan to dodge the attack with ease.

The enrage Deliora roared as he opened as he began to charge an attack, Bardock saw what Deliora was about to do so he began to charge for his own attack. A fully-powered Energy Wave shot from his palm as Deliora had launched his own attack but at both attacks clashed with each other, Bardock's attack was able to overpower Deliora's blast. Bardock's attack had shoot through Deliora's chest making a gaping hole that could be easily seen.

Deliora had never felt so much pain in his entire life, how could one single human cause so much damage to him? He roared with pain and agony from the attack Bardock had launched earlier.

Bardock then knew he had to end this battle now; he slowly raised his hand and focused some of his energy into his right hand creating a whitish-blue energy sphere. "Deliora you'll pay for what you have done!" Bardock fired his attack at Deliora who saw the attack coming. When the attack made contact with Deliora the demon screamed in pain before Deliora and the area surrounding it was engulfed by giant pillar of blue light that shot up into the sky.

Once the light had died down everyone was shocked by what they saw. There was absolutely no trace of Deliora what so ever, the citizens of Brago Town cheered as the demon's wrath had finally ended. Gray was just practically speechless when he saw Bardock defeat Deliora so easily. "J-Just what are you Bardock?"

**Well I think I'll end the chapter here and I hope you guys got to enjoy it. I was also wondering if Bardock should encounter any of the other DBZ villains like lord Slug, Cooler, Turles ETC…** **So see ya next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I just wanted to say thanks for all your support for this story and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

"Gray…Lyon." Ur muttered in her sleep. Ur looked around and saw that she was surrounded by nothing but darkness; she began walking around to see if there was any way out of this dark place. As she kept walking she heard a mighty roar, she quickly turned around and was shocked by what she saw. The entire area had changed to a town in ruins and she saw the demon smashing some of the buildings.

"Deliora!" Ur shouted as she started running towards the demon. As Ur was running towards Deliora she stopped immediately when she saw the gruesome sight, both Gray and Lyon were under some rubble from the building that Deliora had smashed Ur couldn't help but gasp at the sight. She quickly ran towards them and lifted the shattered remains of the buildings off her pupils.

She placed both Gray and Lyon near her as she tried to wake them up. "Gray, Lyon please wake up." She said but got no response. "Gray…Lyon please…wake up!" She shouted as tears welled up in her eyes.

**"Roar!" **Deliora roared causing Ur to glare at the demon that killed her pupils.

"Deliora you're going to pay for what you've done!" Ur shouted as she brought both of her hands together creating a blue white mist around them. Deliora decided to counter with his own attack; he opened his mouth which started to gather energy. He then fired his powerful beam towards Ur.

**"Ice Make: Rose Garden!" **Ur then created a massive ice shield that was shaped as multiple roses. Deliora's attackhad clashed with Ur's Rose Garden attack which was easily disintegrated Ur's ice and it was still heading towards braced herself for the attack but she didn't feel the blast hit her but she felt the force of the blast, he opened her eyes and the most shocking thing happened. Bardock had jumped in front of Ur so the attack hit him instead of her, when the attack ended Bardock falls to the ground.

Ur was still surprised by what just happened, she bend down and lifted Bardock's head. "B-Bardock why?" A tear soon fell from her face and splashed against Bardock's face.

"Deliora!" Ur shouted. She then opened her eyes as she quickly got up from her bed breathing heavily, she looked around and saw that she was in the room that Bardock was sleeping in. Her eyes widen by what Bardock did to her. _"Oh no!"_ She quickly got out of bed and left the room but she stopped once she reached the living room.

She saw Gray sitting on the couch starring into the flame from the chimney. Ur then ran towards Gray and engulfed him into a hug. "Gray you're alright." Ur said as she was tearing up.

"Yeah its okay Ur I'm fine." Gray said with sadness in his voice.

Ur quickly notices this. "Gray what's wrong?"

Gray lowered his head in shame. "It was my fault that Lyon got hurt…"

Ur eyes then widen. "You mean Lyon is…"

Gray shook his head. "No he's still alive thanks to Bardock but he's acting weird."

Ur sighed in relief knowing that Lyon was safe. "So Bardock is okay too?"

Gray nodded. "Yeah if it wasn't for him we wouldn't be here."

Ur was relieved by what Gray said. "So Bardock was able to help you escape from Deliora?"

"Well not exactly." Gray said.

Ur raised an eyebrow by how Gray said that sentence. "What do you mean?"

Gray than began explaining to Ur what Bardock did against Deliora. As Ur was listening on how Bardock was able to defeat Deliora but she just couldn't believe it, one man was able to defeat a powerful demon so easily without being injured.

Gray had finally finished explaining to Ur about Bardock's battle Ur was quite curious about Bardock's whereabouts. "So where's Bardock now?" She asked.

"Well as soon as Bardock brought us back home he said that he was going to go find something to eat." Gray replied.

Just as Ur was going to ask Gray another question the door suddenly opened reveling a certain Saiyan. As Bardock had entered the house he notices that Ur had woken up. "Oh you're awake." He simple said as he closed the door behind him but the most surprising thing happened. Ur was hugging him from behind. "Hey what do you think you're doing?!"

Ur let out a smile. "I wanted to thank you for saving my pupils," she said. "If you weren't here then I would probably be dead if I faced against Deliora." Ur then released Bardock from her hug

Bardock then let out a sigh since he was a type of person who wasn't use to that stuff. "Look, don't thank me I just wanted to end that demon's wrath."

She looked up at Bardock and smiled appreciatively. "I will thank you Bardock…because of you; you were able to save my two pupils."

"Whatever." Bardock said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"So Bardock," Ur called out to him getting his attention. "Gray said that you used a blue energy beam to defeat Deliora, is that the type of magic you use?" she asked.

"Magic? Look I don't use magic." Bardock said as he walked to the couch and sat down.

Ur was now confused by what Bardock just said. Just as she was going to ask Bardock what he meant by that, Gray beat her to the punch.

"What do you mean you don't use any magic?! What about all those attacks you used against Deliora?" Gray exclaimed which earned a sigh from Goku.

"Listen kid, the things you saw me used wasn't magic it was simply Ki." Bardock said.

"Ki?" Both Ur and Gray asked with a curious tone.

"Yeah _Ki_ is also known as this force is a tangible energy inside every living being, with its major focus being in the center of the body." Bardock explained. "By drawing it out, an individual is able to manipulate it and use it outside the body. _Ki_ can be used for many different techniques such as the one I used against Deliora. Because there are physical limits to the strength of the body itself, it is necessary to increase one's _Ki_ to overcome this barrier and become stronger."

Ur was amazed by this Ki that Bardock was talking about. She then remembered a specific thing that Bardock had said. "You said at everybody have this Ki inside them right?" She asked getting a nod from Bardock in response.

"You see Bardock there are people who can use magic but some only 10% of the living population of Earth Land, with the remaining 90% being either incapable or unwilling to use Magic. But with this Ki anybody can learn it?"

Bardock then crossed his arms over his chest and let out a sigh. "I'm not sure if humans are able to use this ability easily but then again I'm not-"Bardock was then interrupted by Ur.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute. What do you mean that humans are able to possess this ability, are you saying that you're not human?"

"Of course I'm not." Bardock replied.

Ur gave him a skeptical look. "Do you really expect me to believe that you're not human?"

"You can believe me whether you want to or not but I'm telling you the truth that I'm not human." Bardock then stood up and his tail unwrapped itself from his waist and it started wiggling around. "And if I remember correctly humans don't have tails."

Both Ur's and Gray's eyes widen at the very sight of what they were seeing.

"I-I can't believe what I'm seeing." Ur stuttered in disbelief.

Gray then walked closer to Bardock's tail to see if it was actual real. "But if you're not human then what are you?" He asked.

"I'm a Saiyan, a being from another world."

"You mean... Bardock, you're an alien?" Gray asked him, completely awed.

"Yes, I am," Bardock said.

"But what is a Saiyan is suppose to be?" Ur asked.

"Yeah please Bardock would you tell us, please, Bardock?" Gray asked.

After a few moments Bardock then decided to tell them what they want to know. "What I'm going to tell you might be hard to believe, but I swear it's the truth," he said.

Both Ur and Gray nodded slowly, looking more confused than ever. "Okay."

"First..." Bardock paused, not knowing how to begin his tale, and then he realized he'll just tell them the history of his race. "First I guess you can call us Saiyans as a group of warriors. We lived on a planet known as Planet Vegeta named after our king."

"Our planet was conquered by Frieza's empire and we were drafted to serve as soldiers in Frieza's military under the Planet Trade Organization. Due to our innate strength and penchant for violence, we were considered to be useful mercenaries and assisted in the conquering of many planets, or if assignment called for, eradication of the planet's population. Even our children were considered powerful enough to conquer some of the weaker planets."

"What?!" Ur shouted. "You people send your own children to conquer planets! Just what is wrong with you?!"

"Look we had no choice! We had to follow the orders of Frieza." He frowned, hating to say the name.

"There's always a choice!" Ur shouted with rage.

Bardock looked to the ice mage. "There was no choice. It was work for Frieza or have your entire race exterminated," he told her.

"So you're saying that if you didn't follow this Frieza guy orders then you along with the other Saiyans would be killed?" Gray said.

Bardock nodded to Gray's question. "But it didn't matter anymore."

"What do you mean?" Ur asked as she started to calm down a bit.

"You see my team and I were given a mission but during that time I was out of commission so my team went ahead. When I was all healed up I went to the planet where my team was assigned to, but when I got there I saw my comrades dead they were killed but I found my best friend Tora who was still alive but in critical condition." Bardock said with a hint of sadness.

"He told me that is was Frieza who ordered this; he wanted us along with the entire Saiyan race to be exterminated. I was angry knowing that we did everything that monster asked us to do and that was how he pays us. I vowed to avenge them, but I was assaulted by a couple of Elite soldiers who killed my team."

"But why would Frieza want to kill you?" Gray asked.

"Frieza saw how quickly some of the more gifted Saiyan warriors were gaining power through battle, and because of that Frieza grew concerned with the potential of Goku race and thought that we would grow strong enough to face him and be able to defeat him in battle." Bardock answered.

"I then return to Planet Vegeta and tired to change the grim fate of my people. Upon my return to the planet, I then immediately begin spreading the word of danger, but the other Saiyans to believe I was overreacting so none of them believed me."

"So what did you do?" Ur asked.

"The only thing can do," Bardock said as he clenched his fist. "I went to go fight Frieza and his army on my own."

"What are you crazy you could've killed yourself?!" Ur Exclaimed.

"But that's the thing Ur…I rather die a free man then live as a pawn." Bardock replied.

Ur froze at what Bardock had just said. After a few moments of silence Bardock continued his story. "So I when I defeated some of his solders I finally confronted him and I told him how he was going to pay for making us kill all those people we killed in his name. I then unleashed my strongest attack but…"

"But what Bardock did you kill Frieza?" Gray asked in anticipation.

Bardock shock his head. "No I launched my attack but it got absorbed by Frieza's attack, I was shocked when I saw that my attempt was useless. He then launched his attack towards me and I was engulfed by the blast but I remember the attack crashed against Planet Vegeta and I believed that it was destroyed along with all the other Saiyans."

Ur was shocked by what she just heard _"Is this Frieza really that powerful? Just one person was able to destroy a planet. Destroying a planet that's something that not even something I ever thought was possible." _But she then remembered a certain thing that Bardock had just said. "Wait a minute if you were caught in the blast and you said it destroyed your planet how are you even alive?"

Bardock just sighed. "I'm not sure to be honest, after that Lyon found me and you took me in. While I was here I was trying to figure out why I was still alive."

Ur was silent by Bardock's story; she didn't know what to think about this. But never the less she had accepted the fact that Bardock was an alien from space. It was a little hard to swallow, but hearing what he had to go through she felt a little bit pity for him.

"Well I think that it's getting pretty late. So why don't we get some sleep and figure things out in the morning" Ur said as she took Gray to their room. Gray walked into their room and saw Lyon was already sleeping so Gray decided to join him as well. Ur was just about to go to sleep as well until she heard Bardock spoke up.

"Why?" That was all he had said.

Ur then turned around to the Saiyan. "Why what?"

"Why are you still helping me if you know what I've done in the past?" He asked.

Ur was silent for a moment until she spoke up. "Because I know that you were just following a monster's order and you had no say in it. You also were the only person who decided to stand against him."

Bardock couldn't believe what he was hearing, even after she heard about everything he did she still trusts him. "But how do you know that I'm not on a mission to destroy your planet?"

"Because you would have done that already…also you help save my pupils even though you just met them. I'm really grateful that you did that and I know that you don't wish to harm innocent people no more, am I correct?" She asked.

Bardock said nothing for a few minutes until he shook his head giving Ur her answer.

Ur smiled. "Well I guess that's enough to know I can trust you. Good night Bardock." Ur said as she entered the room and slept along with Gray and Lyon.

Bardock watch as Ur went inside her room, just as she closed her door Bardock said something that she didn't expect to hear. "Good night, Ur." Bardock then got up and went to the room he's been sleeping in and got on the bed and fell into a deep slumber.

Bardock looked around and saw that he was some place new, the land had a green sky, and it also had a rural area with blue grass and plateaus. _"Where I'm I?" _Bardock asked himself but was soon interrupted when he saw a massive explosion only a few miles away from him. Bardock knew he had to see what it was so he flew off to the same direction of the explosion. When Bardock finally made it to the location he couldn't believe what he was seeing, it was Kakarot and in front of him was someone Bardock had never seen before. Bardock saw that they both were talking about something so Bardock decided to get closer and listen closely.

"I don't have a single intention of allowing a single Saiyan to live." The figure said. "So why don't I save you the trouble and kill you already."

"Why would I do that? I already know that I'm going to beat you Frieza." Goku replied.

Bardock's eyes widen when he heard his son say that devils name. _"That's Frieza but he looks so different what's going on?" _ He asked himself as he kept a watching the battle that's about to take place.

Frieza crouched into a fighting stance as he faced off against Goku. Goku then charged at him and threw a kick at the Frieza's head. Frieza raised an arm and blocked the kick with ease. He shot a fist out at Goku's exposed leg but Goku back flipped away from the attack with more ease than the tyrant expected. As soon as Goku landed he charged towards Frieza once again back, leaping forwards at Frieza. Goku then threw a punch but Frieza vanished, and Goku's first punch swung on empty air. Frieza then reappeared behind the Saiyan and struck his back, Goku was then catapulted towards a rocky mountain.

"Kakarot!" Bardock shouted with fear that his son was defeated. But much to his relief he saw Kakarot getting back up with only his clothes tattered a bit; he then turned back to Frieza only to find him chuckling.

"I must say monkey," Frieza said. "I'm quite impressed that you're still able to stand."

"It'll take more than that to beat me, Ahh!" Goku then charged, his aura pulsing to life in bright white flares of energy. He then charged towards Frieza and he threw the first punch, but Frieza retreated, avoiding it, and struck back with his left hand. Goku ducked under it, sweeping under Frieza's legs to try and trip him up—but Frieza jumped over his attack, and countered it when he smacked Goku's face with his tail. Goku fell back, pain rushing to his face. Goku then vanished from Frieza's sight causing Frieza to look left and right, narrowing his eyes.

Ten silent seconds passed, and then without warning Goku suddenly appeared above Frieza and launched an axe kick sending the frost demon crashing into the water but soon recovered quickly and charged towards Goku firing multiple Ki blast at him. Goku managed to block them all until he saw Frieza was no longer in his sight, he looked left and right trying to sense him but Frieza then appeared in front of him and launched a headbutt towards Goku who was sent crashing into the river.

Bardock was worried seeing how his son was taking heavy hits but he saw two blue orbs erupting from the water causing Frieza to look at a different direction but Goku soon landed a powerful kick which sent the frost demon crashing into multiple mountains.

As Bardock kept watching the battle he couldn't believe what he was seeing. _"In-Incredible I can't believe that they're both that powerful." _Bardock then let out a smirk. _"Kakarot keep on fighting don't give up, I know you can do it!" _He soon saw that mountain that Frieza crashed into erupted with a purple energy blast.

Frieza rose to his feet and wiped the trickle of blood running down his chin. "So I see you're stronger than you let on. I must admit I'm not use to feeling pain only father has been able to ever make me bleed. I'm quite impressed."

"I do what I can," Goku said as he charged towards Frieza. Frieza then fired a purple-colored beam right from his hand engulfing Goku in the blast.

"Ahh!" Goku shouted as the attack engulfed him.

"Kakarot!" Bardock shouted as suddenly shot up from his bed sweating and breathing heavily. He looked around and saw he was back in his room.

All of a sudden the door opened and Ur came inside the room. "Hey Bardock are you okay?!" She look only to find the Saiyan panting heavily. "Bardock what happen?"

Bardock soon calmed himself down and saw Ur. "It was nothing just a dream. I think." Bardock silently said the last part.

Ur then noticed how Bardock said the last part. "Want to talk about it?" She asked

Bardock looked at her, uncertainly was in his face. Ur then walked over to his bed and sat next to him.

"Come on." She encouraged. "It's good to talk about it."

Knowing that she'll probably keep convincing him to tell her what's wrong he gave in. "Fine." Bardock sighed.

"Do you remember about Frieza?" He asked as he was waiting for a response.

"Yeah the guy who destroyed your planet, what about him?"

"In my dreams he was fighting against someone who was destined to defeat him but while I was watching he got caught in a powerful blast." Bardock explained.

As Ur listen to Bardock explanation there was something she wanted to know. "Bardock," She said getting his attention. "Who is Kakarot?"

Bardock's eyes widen when he heard Ur say his son's name. He looked towards her. "W-Where did you hear that name?"

Ur then tried to recall the times that he'd mention this Kakarot person. "Well I first heard it when we found you, I picked you up and I heard you saying Kakarot. At first I thought that was your name but when you told me your name was Bardock I scratched that idea out, then I heard you shouting out that name just right now. Was he the person in your dream that was fighting Frieza?"

Bardock slowly nodded.

"Just who is he Bardock, is he someone important to you?"

A few moments of silence had passed until Ur broke the silence. "I guess we both have someone important to us that is no longer with us."

Bardock was a little bit curious by what she meant by that. "What do you mean Ur?"

"I use to have a daughter name Ultear she was special to me…but one day, I discovered that Ultear had too much Magic Power, which was causing her to have a fever, so I took her to a doctor so that she could get treated; they said she died and her body was too damaged to even look at.." she explained.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Bardock said, after that there was not a single sound until Bardock spoke up. "Ur,"

"Yeah?" She responded.

"You said you had a daughter…how did it felt when you held her in your arms on the day she was born?"

Ur was a little surprised by the question that Bardock asked her. She never thought she would hear Bardock ask that type of question but nevertheless she gave him her answer. "I felt light shining in my heart and I dreamed of a future full of hope for her. I was so happy then. From her tiny little body... the future holds infinite possibilities. The power of life... I couldn't stop the tears from overflowing... She is proof of my life... My tear." She said with a sad smile on her face.

A sad and disappointed look appeared on Bardock's face. Ur was a caring mother to her own child while he was never there for his kids, he wasn't there for Raditz and now he isn't there for Kakarot.

She then focus her attention back to the Saiyan. "Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to know how a parent would feel when they're holding their child."

"Huh, so you had a kid?" she questioned. "Who were they?"

"Well my first son was Raditz." Bardock said as he remembered seeing him inside a small cradle.

"So you weren't there when he was born?" Ur asked.

Bardock replied by shaking his head. "No I was on a mission that day and even if I had finished the mission they sent him away as soon as he was born."

"Why?" She asked. "Couldn't they wait?"

"No, if the child had a decent power level then they would send it to conquer a planet."

"Power level?" She repeated. "What's that?"

"A power level is a measurement of someone strength and if it was good enough then they would send them away to a weak planet to conquer." Bardock explained but after that the two were in awkward silence until Ur spoke up.

"So..." she began, "You said your first son, did that mean you had another?"

"I did but…"

Noticing the hesitation, Ur frowned. "But what?"

Bardock hesitated for a moment but soon answered. "Well I guess unlike you I fairly think little of myself being a father, and so I didn't acknowledge my own son Kakarot."

Ur frowned a little. "So you never wanted Kakarot?"

"No that's not what I meant…during that time I didn't care about him because I didn't want to get too attached to someone who was going to be leaving me soon."

"So you were afraid that if you got too close then you wouldn't want to see him leave?" Ur asked, _her voice filled with concern_

_Bardock didn't answer immediately, still gazing off into space. The Saiyan let out a deep sigh before he complied_ "Yeah that's about it, no matter how much you begged they'll still send your child away from you."

"Are your sons still alive?"

Bardock just shrugged. "I think they are but Kakarot doesn't even know who I am and as for Raditz seeing how I never see him I guess that last thing he want is to see me."

_Ur was feeling sympathy for what happened to Bardock. He was forced to do things that he regretted but he had no choice, this Frieza person threaten them if they didn't do as they say and yet he did it anyway. He killed a thousand people, killing off his entire race. It was truly tragic. _

_Without thinking, Ur moved her right arm and placed her hand on Bardock's left hand. As a result, Bardock was snapped out of his thoughts and turned back to Ur. Right at that moment _He wasn't quite sure what he was feeling right at the moment_ when she held his hand gently and squeezed it_. It was a new feeling, yet, very similar at the same time. It was a pleasant feeling, very warm.

"I_ can't imagine what it must be like…to be to have lost all your people and even if you're separated from your sons." Ur paused and looked at Bardock with a stern, yet caring expression. _

"But _I'm sure you will see them again someday, Bardock. Until then, maybe you can come to see us as your family. You protected both Gray and Lyon and just as you were there for them we'll always be here when you need us." _

_Bardock's eyes widened from her statement. He could feel the sincerity in her voice._ Bardock smirked."_Thank you, Ur." Bardock replied. _

"_There's no need to thank me, Bardock. Just know that if you want to talk to someone then please know you can talk to me." Ur said. With that she let go of Bardock's hand and walked out of the room leaving Bardock to sleep._

The next morning when Bardock had awoken Ur had told him that when she woke up Lyon was gone. Of course Ur was quite worried and Bardock knew he had to find him so. Ur had searched for him in the town along with Gray while Bardock searched through the mountains, but Lyon had made it quite clear that he wanted nothing to do with her, probably because he learned that she wasn't the strongest Wizard around and that she didn't defeat Deliora but instead Bardock. Of course they were sad by this fact but they all knew that they'll just have to move on and respect Lyon's decision.

A couple of weeks had passed by and Bardock now got to travel to the village with Ur and Gray, of course his appearance had change as well. His new attire consists of a long black coat decorated by light grey trimmings, a tight-fitting shirt, and gray pants held up by a belt which were tucked in his boots. But the one thing that Bardock never took off was his headband given to him by his best friend.

When Bardock traveled to the village with Ur and Gray most people were quite surprised seeing a man around Ur. Some people who knew Ur were happy seeing that there was someone with Ur but every time that they would congratulate her she would just quickly denied and say that he's just a friend but some would notice the blush on her face.

During Bardock's stay here Gray had of course requested him to train him. Bardock was a little bit surprise by this but he agree, he only taught Gray physical attacks while Ur had keep teaching him Maker Magic.

Bardock wandered through the village as he was in search of a Library since it was Ur had told him to learn about Earth Land history so he can know how this world works. He entered the huge building and went straight for the History section "I guess I should get started**." ****He** whispers as he started reading the books. _"I gotta say that I never knew a world like this could exist."_ he thought to himself, this world uses Spells which is like their Ki attack but instead they use Magic Energy. The difference between the worlds was unlike the Planet Vegeta where they're trained at birth...but here only 10 percent of the people here can use Magic. Reading on he learns about the dark times of constant wars till he came to an end here when Guilds where founded.

By the end of the day Bardock was finally finished learning about this planet. But as he left the Library he came across a short, frog-like creature with anthropomorphous traits, wearing a wide-collared, dark blue jacket with red trimmings over a plain light blue shirt and a white robe reaching down to his feet, closed on the front by many laces. He has a small, elongated hat matching his jacket on top of his head, bearing a circular ornament seemingly made of metal on its front. He carries a brown bag with one strap over his shoulder.

"Excuse me sir, but would happen to be Bardock?" The frog creature asked.

"Umm yeah I'm Bardock, what do you want?" He asked with caution.

"I am a messenger for the magic council and they wish to see you."

Bardock knew who the Magic Council were thanks to Ur but he was quite curious to why they would want to meet him. "Why do they wish to see me?"

The messenger just shrugged. "I'm not sure to be honest they just told me that they wish to see your presence."

Bardock then let out an audible sigh. "Alright I guess I got no choice but at least let me tell Ur that I won't make it for dinner."

The messenger raise his hand up. "There's no need to worry she is already aware that you are needed that is how I found you."

"Alright fine lead the way."

"Very well." The messenger said as he started walking towards the village train station with Bardock following from behind.

Bardock was on_ another _train he got annoyed by the fact that he had to take multiple trains just to meet these group of people. _"This better be worth it." _He thought to himself as he looked out the window. Bardock had to admit that he was a little bit curious why they wanted to meet him but he'll soon find out.

**1 Hour later in Crocus (Capital city).**

Bardock finally made it to Crocus, it was the largest city in Fiore with great trade, guards patrolling even though no crimes were happening and it was full of life, the perfect city.

"Please follow me Bardock." The messenger gestured Bardock to follow once more.

Both Bardock and the messenger had finally made it to the front door of the building. The messenger had opened it revealing the building behind them; it was a long structure with two towers on either end, the bricks white on everything but the towers roof tiles.

The Saiyan was escorted to the main building to meet the council. After lots of minutes of walking he reached the main room where all the members were, the guards escorting him walked away as the door to the room creaked open revealing a bright blue room getting its color from the blue magic circle under 9 people, these people were the council.

"Hello Bardock," said one of them, this man was Gran Doma, the head chairman.

"How do you know my name?" Bardock asked.

"Well you have become quite popular when the rumors about you defeating Deliora all by yourself." Another member known as Crawford Seam said.

"Oh?"

"Yes," Org said. "When we heard that Deliora was defeated we were of course happy knowing that one of Zeref's demons was defeated but we were curious so we went to the village and asked what happened they told us that he was defeated by a single man. Of course we didn't believe it at first until one of our Runes Knight was there and recorded the battle with a Lacrima."

"And what does that have to do with me?" Bardock asked rudely.

"You see Bardock our job is to protect Fiore from harm and we need all the help that we can get, so we want you to become one of the Ten Wizard Saints."

"Wizard Saint?" Bardock asked until he remembered what a Wizard Saint was from the books he read. "But why me?"

Gran Doma spoke up once again. "As we said before we wish to protect Fiore and we want all the help that we can get. So will you help us Bardock?"

Bardock was silent for a moment not knowing what his choice will be until one thing came up to his mind. "Will I get paid for this?"

"We will send you on task that will have their rewards, knowing that you're not part of a guild we will find jobs suited for you."

That was the only thing that matter to Bardock. During his stay with Ur and Gray they found out about his Saiyan appetite which caused Ur to be upset that because of his appetite she had to pay more for food than she did, so she told him to find a job or else no food for him and that's something he didn't want.

"Alright then I'll be a Wizard Saint."

Gran smiled. "That is good to know, here is your proof of being a Wizard Saint." Gran had thrown a small medal towards Bardock who caught it.

"Oh really? So what's my first order of duty as a saint?" Bardock asked curiously.

"We only call you in when we need you with this Lacrima." He said holding it out as Bardock walked closer.

When Bardock had taken the Lacrima thought it be best to return home.

**(Land of Isvan)**

After having to ride so many trains to get here he was happy that he was finally home. He walked up to the door and once he opened it he was greeted by both Ur and Gray, they of course asked him why they called him and once he told them about him becoming a Wizard Saint they were happy for him.

"So now you're a Wizard Saint huh?" Ur asked as she was eating the dinner that she made earlier.

"Yup, they said they'll give me jobs so I'll be earning some jewels for us."

Ur sighed in relief. "Well that's good to hear now we don't have to worry about your appetite." She said giggling as well as Gray.

Bardock only sighed at this action, after that they all went to bed to prepare for tomorrow. But what they didn't know was that tomorrow was going to be something they'll never forget.

**(In outer space)**

Just outside of Earth Land's orbit was a ship and inside the ship was five fighters wearing battle armors. There were two little alien twins. They had purple skin and wore scouters over their left eyes. They were the twins Lakasei and Rasin.

The next on was a bigger looking male. He had a ponytail and red covers over his pants. There was a scar on his face with similar position to Bardock's. The shoulder plates of his armor had spikes protruding out and he had a pink cover over his left arm. This was Amond

After him there was a mechanical being. He looked like a cyborg and the silver metal on his shined. He was probably a lava being of some sort. He also had a scouter on his left eye. This was Cacao.

The last of them was a black haired man with a mullet; and he wore gray armor and a necklace. His name was Diaz.

"Ah Earth Land, the perfect place to plant the Tree of Might." Amond said as he looked at the image of Earth Land.

"This planet is crawling with life," Cacao said. "It'll be nice to see them perish."

"Perhaps we will," Lakasei began his sentence.

"Find worthy opponents for us." Rasin finished.

"I doubt that the highest power level here is…18,500?!" Diaz was surprised seeing the reading of a powerful power level.

"I must say I'm quite surprised that there's a power level that high here." A mysterious voice said. They all turned to see their master, they all soon kneel.

"Master Turles." They all said. The figure looks exactly the same as Bardock only without the scar and he was wearing a gray and black Battle Armor.

"Tell me Amond how long will it take us to get to Earth Land?" Turles said as he was viewing the planet through the window.

"We should get there at least by morning Master Turles." Amond replied.

Turles chuckled at the news. "That's good to hear, soon we will plant the Tree of Might and we'll gain incredible power."

"Right!" Turles crusher force shouted.

**Well I hope guys got to enjoy this chapter and I hope you guys like that Turles is the first villain to fight Bardock XD**

**And I need some help with Power Levels I know the power level of Bardock, Turles and Turles Crusher Force. Also I was going to have Turles fight some of the Dragons since they didn't disappear yet and they'll try to stop him. Also I was wondering how Turles would stand against the dragons and if someone can help me with that I would appreciate it. Also I would like thank Cubical for helping with this and that's all I have to say so see ya later. **


	4. Chapter 4

In a small area lies a village near Mongolia. At the entrance of the village were five cloaked figures. Within the village the Village Elder saw the five figures at the entrance and hurriedly went to greet them.

"Greetings travelers, may we be of service?"

"Actually yes, you can. We've come to plant a tree." One of the figures replied.

The Elder just gave them a kind smile. "Lovely! That shouldn't be a problem. We have a vacant area right over there." The Elder said as he pointed towards the forest.

"Our tree needs a much bigger area." The taller figure said as he lifted two fingers.

The Elder had a foreboding feeling and asked. "Where would you like your tree?"

"Your village would do nicely." The tall figure shouted as a sudden explosion disintegrated the entire village. Once the smoke from the explosion cleared the entire village was gone and in its place was a massive crater. The tall figure lowered his fingers and chuckled at the sight. "Thank you for your cooperation." He then pulled down his hood as well as the others revealing that they were the Turles Crusher Force.

"Now that we have a perfect spot," Amond said as he pulled out a seed. "We can finally plant the Tree of Might." Amond then threw the seed into the crater which fell into a small crack.

"It won't be long now." Diaz said as he and the rest of the Crusher Force looked down at the crater.

"We simply wait for the fruit to grow and we can then eat the fruit to grow stronger." Rasin said.

The rest of the crew then laughed knowing that there's nothing that can stop them from completing their plans. They soon left to go inform Turles that they have planted the seed, the seed then started expanding as its root started getting bigger and bigger. The roots then erupted from the ground and started expanding in size, destroying everything in its path.

Meanwhile at another location was a small cottage and inside was an old man whose head resembles a slightly gnarled tree trunk, whilst his hair resembles a leafy treetop. His attire consists of a high-collared kimono tied with a belt, loose trousers, a coat, and a pair of boots. The old man was currently watering his plants as he was humming happily until, he suddenly stop and looked out the window.

"I sense something…Something that will bring great destruction." The old man then went to a desk and pulled out a sheet of paper and began writing a message on it. Once he was done he walked towards a small bird cage and opened the cage as a bird flew out and landed on his shoulder. The old man then tied the message on the bird's leg and he opened a window.

"Please deliver this message to the Magic Counsel as fast as you can." He said to the bird and in response the bird flew out the window obeying its master request. As the bird flew away the man had a frown on his face. "We have to stop this threat no matter what."

_**XXXXXX**_

_**Land of Isvan**_

_**XXXXXXX**_

A storm of punches and kicks were being fired off outside the home of Ur, accompanied by grunts of effort as well. The sun shined brightly on the lone Saiyan as his sweat glistened on his shirtless form. While the Saiyan kept training, both Ur and Gray got of the house and saw Bardock doing his daily training.

"Hey Bardock!" Ur called out.

As soon as Bardock heard Ur calling out to him he immediately stopped. "What is it Ur?" Bardock asked as he started walking towards them.

"Gray and I are going to visit Mongolia, you wanna come?" Ur asked.

"Mongolia?" Bardock questioned. "Why are you two going that far?"

"Well we've heard that there's an interesting guild over there and I thought it would be better for Gray to join." Ur said.

Gray nodded his head. "Yeah I heard that there's a guild over there that sounds cool."

"What's the name of the guild?" Bardock asked.

"Well it's supposed to be called Fairy Tail." Ur replied.

"Fairy Tail huh?" Bardock repeated the name as he pondered for a moment. "Sure I'll go with you guys. Just give me a few minutes to get ready." Bardock then went inside the house and a few minutes later he came out fully dressed in his new clothes. The three of them took their bags and luggage and then started heading towards the train station

Once they had reached the train station they got on board. The train itself ran smoothly along the tracks as it was meant to. On the left side of the seats were Gray and Bardock while Ur sat across from them. There was a moment of silence between the three of them until Ur broke the silence.

"So how's training going with the two of you?" She asked.

Bardock tuned to Gray as a smile appeared on his face and he patted Gray's head. "It's going well. Gray is really showing some improvement."

Gray was slightly embarrassed when he felt Bardock patting his head causing a small blush of embarrassment to appear on his face.

Ur saw how Gray reacted and she couldn't help but giggle seeing her pupil get embarrassed like that.

"H-Hey what are you laughing for?" Gray stuttered.

"Well it's just so cute when my pupil is embarrassed." Ur replied as she smiled.

Gray just let out a huff and crossed his arms over his chest. "Whatever."

A couple of hours had passed until they had finally reached Mongolia. Once they finally got off the train the three of them walked into the city, Gray was looking around the city with enthusiasm. "Wow so this is Mongolia."

Ur who walked next to Gray patted his head. "Yup, so how about we go look for the guild hall?"

Gray nodded his head. "Sure."

Ur turned back to Bardock. "Hey Bardock you wanna come with us?"

Bardock shook his head. "No thanks, I think I should go look for an inn that we can stay at."

"Alright then, we'll meet you over there in an hour," Ur said as she pointed towards a small café. "You okay with that?"

"Got it." Bardock nodded as he grabbed the bags and suitcases. "Have fun you two." He said as he started walking away to find an inn.

"Alright Gray let's go." Ur said as she saw Gray already ahead of her but her eyes widen by what she saw. "Where are your clothes!?" Ur yelled.

True enough, Gray had miraculously stripped down into his boxers in less than a second. His eyes bulged out as he danced around frantically. "You got to be kidding me!"

Ur only sighed. "We've only been here for a minute and he's already stripping." Ur then found Gray's clothes and she picked them up and walked towards Gray to give them to him.

_**XXXXXX**_

_**With Bardock**_

_**XXXXXX**_

Bardock was currently walking around the city trying to find an inn. As Bardock was looking around he noticed that there was some shops each selling many different types of things and they were calling out to people to come and visit their shops. Bardock just ignored them knowing that he has to find an inn. He kept walking until he heard something that got his attention.

"Come one, come all! Come and enjoy our all-you-can-eat buffet!" A shop owner shouted out.

Bardock couldn't help but look at the shop and see all of the delicious food but he shook his head. Just as he was about to walk away his stomach growled. He placed his hand on his stomach and looked back at the shop.

"I guess a little snack wouldn't hurt." Bardock said to himself as he enters the shop.

A couple of minutes later every customer in the restaurant gawked at the very sight that they were seeing. Just one man was eating a massive amount of food and some people were disgust by it when Bardock shoveled everything in sight into his mouth. His cheeks bulging, he still managed to devour a chicken leg and move on to a large bowl of rice. By the time he was done, twenty empty plates were stacked, one on top of the other as Bardock patted his stomach and sighed contently.

Bardock soon left the shop or rather was kicked out by a sad shop owner who was crying about being ruined or something. After that Bardock continued his search for an inn, sometime later he managed to find an inn that still had vacancy. He headed inside the inn where he was greeted by an attendant, "Hello and welcome. How may I help you?" she asked kindly.

"Yeah, I'm looking for a room that's available. Do you have any right now?" Bardock asked.

"Well we only have one room available, is that okay with you?"

Bardock nodded his head. "Yeah that's fine." He looked up and saw a clock. _'It's almost time to meet Ur and Gray. Better leave right now so I won't be late.' _His thoughts were interrupted when the attendant called him.

"Um, sir?" The attendant called out. "Would you like be to take your bags to your room?"

"Yes please." Bardock left the inn and started heading towards the café. Bardock had finally reached the café where he saw both Gray and Ur waiting for him.

"Hey Bardock!" Ur waved at him.

"Yo." Bardock lazily replied.

Ur chuckled. "You know I thought you were going be late." She said, putting a hand on her hip.

Bardock sighed in response and rubbed the back of his head. "Well it wasn't easy trying to find an inn that still had rooms available."

Ur playfully punched his arm. "Well all that matters is that you're here." She turned around and headed towards the café. "Now let's eat."

Bardock and Gray followed Ur into the café and sat on a table looking over the menu. Everyone had ordered their meal, a few minutes later they brought their food and they began eating. While Bardock was eating he couldn't help but notice the deadpanned expression he was receiving from Ur.

"Eh, something wrong?" Bardock asked nervously.

"You're not eating as much as you usually do. You wouldn't have gone somewhere else to eat instead of finding a place for us to stay?"

"H-Hey, do you really think I do something like that?" Bardock asked as he slightly turned his head and one of his fingers was scratching his cheek.

"So you didn't?"

"Well no but I did get the room." Bardock replied.

"Well as long as you got the room." Ur happily said, suddenly changing her mood. She then resumed eating her meal.

As they were eating there was something Bardock wanted to ask. "So how was Fairy Tail."

Ur stopped eating and looked back at Bardock with a smile. "Well it seems like a fun place to be. We've meet the Master and our little Gray got to become a member of the Guild." She said as she was patting Gray on the head causing the little boy to blush in embarrassment.

"Hey knock it off." Gray said as he moved Ur hand away from his head. "Don't treat me like a little kid, it's embarrassing."

"Well you wanna know what else is embarrassing." Ur asked, but before Gray could respond a fist struck him in the head leaving a bump on his head.

"Owwww!" Gray shouted in pain as he held his head. "What was that for?!" Gray shouted asked Ur who had a look of fury in her eyes causing Gray to flinch.

"Well because it's embarrassing having to deal with your stripping issue." Ur replied.

"What do you mean?" Gray asked until he looked at himself and saw that he was wearing nothing but his boxers. "Aw come on!"

Bardock couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at Ur's and Gray's argument. Once everything calmed down and Gray found his clothes everyone continued eating their food, once they were finished they left the café and started heading towards the inn that they'll be staying at. As they were walking they notice that the sun was started to settle down.

When they walked inside the inn they were greeted by the attendant. "Oh looks like you're back."

Bardock nodded. "Yup, so is our room ready?"

"Yes it is, your room number is 107. Here's the key and it should be down the hall over there." The attendant said as she gave him the key and pointed towards the direction of their room.

Bardock took the keys. "Thanks." He along with Ur and Gray began walking towards their room. When they reached the door Bardock turned to Ur. "See, I told you I can handle this." He then unlocked the door but he had a surprised look on his face when he saw the room. The room seems to only have a queen size bed.

Ur looked at Bardock with a satisfying smirk. "Oh yeah you handled it quite well."

Bardock's eye brow was unconsciously twitching. He soon left the room and a couple of minutes later he came back.

"So what happened?" Ur asked as she and Gray was lying down on the bed.

Bardock sighed. "Well as it turns out they originally thought that I only wanted a room with only one bed since I was by myself. I asked if they had any spare rooms but they don't."

Ur chuckled. "Well what's done is done." She then got up and walked into the bathroom to change into her pajamas. Bardock then took off his coat and soon his pants only leaving his boxers on and Gray did the same thing but without his knowing. Ur soon got out of the bathroom only in a tank top and some shorts.

"Well it's time for some shut eye." Ur said as she lay down on the bed and Gray lay next to her. She lifted her head up trying to find a certain Saiyan. She looked around and saw that he was lying down on the floor.

"Hey Bardock," She said. "What are doing down there?"

Bardock sat up and looked at her. "Well you and Gray can have the bed and I'll sleep on the floor."

"Aww~ what's wrong Bardock, you don't want to sleep with me?" She said playfully as she gave him a wink.

Bardock once again found his eyebrow unconsciously twitching and he didn't notice that his cheeks had a light pink blush. Before Bardock could reply Gray spoke up.

"Yeah Bardock I don't see the problem. Lyon and I were use to it."

Bardock let out a sigh. "Fine then." He got up and got on the bed. "Night." Bardock said to them as he fell asleep.

"Good night Bardock." Ur and Gray repiled as they fell asleep.

The sky turned dark as the day passed by, sleeping in a single bed was Gray on one end, Ur in the middle and Bardock at the other end. Slowly waking up was Ur who smiled as she watched her pupil sleeping peacefully. She was close to getting up, but felt someone wrapping their arm around her waist. Ur looked behind to see Bardock with his arm around her. Not wanting to wake him up she slowly pushed his arm back, but this caused him to hold her tighter and pulls her closer to him. Her head now on his chest as his grip was still maintained.

Before attempting to get up she noticed a smile on Bardock's face making her smile back.

"Maybe for this one night." She said to herself as she went back to sleep not knowing that her smile never left. The rest of the night was quiet and peaceful. As Bardock was asleep he felt something that he hasn't felt in a long time…warmth. Bardock for the first time had a pure smile of happiness on his face but unknowingly he never knew that he had his arm around Ur.

**XXXXXX**

**Tree of Might**

**XXXXXX**

As darkness settled, moon light shines against the trunk of the tree as it ascended above the heavens. The branches sprouted like grape vines as the leaves sprouted from the end of the branches. Once the tree had fully grown it could only mean the beginning of the end.


	5. Chapter 5

_**XXXXXX**_

_**Mongolia**_

_**XXXXXX**_

Bardock was currently sleeping blissfully until he suddenly felt the building shaking. He quickly woke up and sprung up from the bed and ran towards the window. His eyes widen by what he saw.

The sun had risen. The only thing that could be heard was screams of terror. In the town of Mongolia people were in terror as they were running from the giant roots that were erupting from the ground and started wrapping itself around a couple of the buildings.

"W-What's going on here?" Bardock asked himself.

The building shook once more waking both Gray and Ur.

"Hey what was that?" Gray asked as he got off of bed.

"Take a look for yourself." Bardock said as he moved away from the window allowing the others to see the destruction. Both their eyes widen at the site.

"W-Whoa what are those things?" Gray asked looking over the destroyed area.

"I-I don't know, I never seen anything like this before." Ur replied.

"Well whatever it is we have to stop it." Bardock said and soon started running out of their room, heading outside.

Ur looked at Gray who nodded at her and they both ran outside to help Bardock.

Each of the buildings was destroyed thanks to the roots that wrapped themselves around the building. The only buildings that weren't covered by these giants roots was the guild hall known as Fairy Tail as well as the buildings near it but only because the Mages of Fairy Tail were doing their best to destroy the roots. However they soon saw it as a futile attempt because every time they destroy one of the roots another one would take its place.

Gildarts, Fairy Tail strongest Mage was using his Crash Magic to protect the buildings but as he was using his magic to destroy some of the roots, one massive one erupted from the ground and was about to destroy the guild hall until it was stopped by the Master of Fairy Tail himself, Makarov Dreyer.

"Where are all these plants coming from Master?" Gildarts asked as he destroyed more of the roots.

"I'm not quite sure Gildarts," Makarov destroyed another plant. "But whatever is causing this source we must stop it!" As they were both trying their best to defend the guild hall one of the Mages of Fairy Tail ran towards the Master with a Lacrima sphere in his hand.

"Master Makarov!" The Mage called out.

"What is it?" Makarov asked as he turned towards the Mage.

"You've receive a message from the Magic Counsel." The Mage then handed over the Lacrima to Makarov who accepted it and looked within it. Within the Lacrima appeared one of the Magic council.

"Attention Makarov Dreyer, you've been requested to assist us in destroying the main source of this disaster. We've have located the source and we need you along with the other wizard saints." The message ended and was replaced with an image of a map with the coordinates of the source to this.

"Gildarts!" Makarov called out. "I'm going to try and stop this madness. I'll leave the guild in your hands while I'm gone!"

Gildarts nodded. "Understood Master!"

With that Makarov then left to try and stop the cause of all this.

Bardock, Gray and Ur were destroying each of the plants that kept erupting from the ground.

"Man just where did these things come from?" Gray asked as he used his Ice Sword to slice the roots.

"I'm not quite sure Gray but we have to do our best to try and stop them." Ur replied.

Bardock nodded as he launched a Ki blast destroying large amounts of the plants but soon more roots erupted from the ground. "Damn it! It's like the more we destroy them, more just appear." All of a sudden Bardock felt something shaking in his coat pocket. He grabbed the object that was in his pocket and it was shown to be the Lacrima that he received when he became a Wizard Saint.

An image of one of the members of the Magic Council appears. "Bardock we need you to head towards the location to the source to all of this and stop it." The image of the Magic Council faded away and a map took its place.

Bardock looked over the map and nodded. He turns to Ur and Gray. "Listen I'm going to find whatever is causing this and put a stop to it!"

Ur nodded however Gray walked up to him. "Wait Bardock, let us help you."

Bardock bend down to Gray's height and placed his hand on Gray's head. "Sorry Gray, but I need you and Ur to stay here and help everyone here, got it?"

Gray frowned at the request but nodded.

Bardock smirked as he stood up and looked at Ur. "Be careful the both of you, I don't want anything bad to happen to either of you."

Ur smiled. "No worries, me and Gray we'll be okay." She said, playfully punched his arm. "Make sure you get back to us as soon as you can."

Bardock nodded. "I will." With that he flew up high into the sky and headed towards the source to all of this.

_**XXXXXX**_

_**Tree of Might**_

_**XXXXXX**_

Bardock was soaring through the sky trying to find the source. He got closer to the location and his eyes widen at the very sight.

"W-What the…" Bardock descended and smoothly landed near the source. "So this giant tree is what's causing all those roots to erupt."

"That isn't the only thing they're doing my dear boy." A voice said.

Bardock quickly turns to the source of the voice only to see an old man with a tree like head. "What's an old man like you doing here?"

The old man chuckled. "Forgive me for not properly introducing myself," He said as he offered his hand to Bardock. "My name is Warrod Sequen. I am one of the Wizards Saints sent here to assist you."

Bardock was a little surprised to meet another Wizard Saint but he took Warrod's hand. "The name's Bardock."

Warrod nodded. "Yes, I was already informed of a new person among our ranks." He then looked at the Tree of Might. "Still I wonder how something like this was able to grow here without my knowledge until recently."

"Who knows," Bardock replied. "You said that the roots weren't the only thing it was doing, what's the other one?"

"I'll answer your question later. First, we must wait for the other Wizard Saint to arrive."

"Other Wizard Saint?" Bardock inquired expectantly.

"Yes, that would be me." A new comer said.

Bardock along with Warrod turned their head to see the other Wizard Saint, Makarov Dreyar.

Bardock was a little bit surprise seeing how someone so small could be one of the Wizards Saints but then again he remembered how short Frieza was and that little monster was the strongest being in the universe.

"Are we the only one here?" Makarov asked as he looked around the barren wasteland.

Warrod lowered his head and closed his eyes. "I'm afraid so. The other Wizard Saints had to stay behind to protect the civilians around their area."

Makarov let out a sigh hearing this. "I see but never the less we must do our best to stop this massive tree."

"And we'll have to do it quickly otherwise we will all be in grave danger."

Bardock looked at Warrod, lifting a brow in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Warrod was silent for a moment as he narrowed his gaze at the Tree. "Well like any common tree, it requires a suitable atmosphere to survive as well as some energy from the planet." Warrod explained. "But if we allow this tree to continue to grow then it'll absorb all the energy on our planet and turn it into nothing but a barren wasteland."

Bardock and Makarov gasped as their eyes widened in shock.

"You can't be serious, can you?" Makarov stammered anxiously.

Warrod returned his attention to Makarov and nodded. "I'm very serious my old friend. All life as we know it will end if we don't stop the tree."

"Well what are we waiting for? We have to destroy this tree." Bardock inputted strongly. Bardock held out his right hand towards the tree, he charged up an attack. A blue colored energy radiated from his hand for a moment but then suddenly exploded as a powerful Ki blast shot out of his grasp, aimed directly at the tree.

Makarov and Warrod eyes widened, stunned by the attack the Bardock had unleashed.

'_W-What type of Magic was that? No it wasn't Magic but something else.' _Makarov questioned.

The blast collided against the tree, creating a massive explosion, but once the smoke died out the tree was still remaining in the same spot as if it didn't even take any damage from the blast.

"N-No way, how is it still standing?!" Bardock asked, flabbergasted.

"Because someone who's as weak as you can't destroy the Tree of Might!" An unknown individual spoke.

Bardock, Makarov and Warrod turns to the source of the voice only to see a group of armored clad fighters.

Amond smirked. "Sorry but did you weaklings thought it was going to be that easy to destroy the Tree of Might?"

"So why don't you all just make yourself useful and leave." The cyborg stated in an annoyed tone.

"Hold it you two." Diaz ordered as he activated his scouter and scanned Bardock's power level. "Well this is quite a surprise, look at this a power level of 18,500."

"So this is the power level the ship detected earlier?" Rasin questioned.

Amond let out a laugh. "Well, well, who knew that another Saiyan survived the explosion? Master Turles will be interested knowing this."

'_Turles? But that's a Saiyan name, why is there another Saiyan here?' _Bardock inquired.

Makarov narrowed his eyes at the group, gritting his teeth in anger. "You are the ones who planted the tree." He stated, rather than asked.

"And what if we are? Are you going to stop us, because that is the last thing that'll ever happen." Amond mocked.

"It is pointless to stop us." Lakasei began his sentence.

"Once the tree bears its fruit, we shall be unstoppable." Rasin finished.

"Just what is so special about these fruits that you'd be willing to destroy someone's home?!" Warrod questioned.

_"_Ha-ha-hah. Glad you asked tree-freak. You see,we've been doing some searching trying to find the perfect place to plant the Tree of might. The fruits that the tree bears give whoever eats the fruit great power! My name is Diaz."Diaz then motioned to his companion, "And we're the Turles Crusher Force!"

Warrod and Makarov were ready to fight until Bardock stood in front of them. "Listen, I know this is going to be something you won't want to hear but please let me handle them."

"Bardock we may be old but we can still put up a fight, we weren't given the title of Wizard Saint for nothing." Makarov stated.

"I agree with Makarov, we're going to protect our home from the hooligans no matter what." Warrod commented.

"Look I'm not saying that you're weak, it's just I think it be better if I handle these guys while the both of you try and take down the tree." Bardock explained. "Besides, they said that they had a Master so if you two were to encounter him then I'll let you handle him."

Warrod and Makarov looked at each other before nodding in agreement.

"Very well Bardock, we'll let you handle them." Makarov said. "But don't you get yourself killed now." Makarov and Warrod then turned around and started heading towards the Tree of Might.

The Turles Crusher Force laughed as they saw this. "So you think that you'll be able to stop us?" Diaz questioned.

"Looks likes this Saiyan wants to die early." Amond taunted.

"Well if that is what he wishes," Lakasei said.

"Then we shall grant it!" Rasin shouted as the rest of the crew charged towards Bardock.

Diaz swinging for Bardock, who blocked his first punch, Diaz kept up the pressure on Bardock, throwing a series of rapid punches and kicks. Bardock retreated, blocking and dodging with expert precision. Diaz overbalanced, staggering past Bardock, who hammered him away with both fists, sending the warrior skidding along the floor in a cloud of dust.

Amond leapt at Bardock, Bardock launched a vicious elbow strike at Amond's face the giant fighter took it the attack but manages kicking Bardock into the air and sending him flying away.

Bardock quickly stopped in mid-air and saw the twins Rasin and Lakasei charging towards him. Both of the twins fired multiple Ki energies towards Bardock who managed to either dodge or deflect the attack. With a mighty shout Bardock's body was surrounded by a white aura and he fired a two-handed energy blast that engulfed the twins, eradicating them from existence. His eyes widened and he glanced up, only to receive a downward elbow from Amond. The strike knocked him senseless, sending him down to earth in splendid tumbling fashion. Seconds after the strike had been made, Bardock landed on all fours, only to be rushed by Diaz and Cacao.

He jumped out of the way just in time to avoid a punch from Diaz but Cacao came in and landed a devastating kick to Bardock's stomach. Bardock went flying across the wasteland where he landed.

Diaz and Cacao never let up for a second and charged at Bardock using the advantage they had to press the attack.

Bardock looked up to see Cacao in front of him before he could even hope to recover from the earlier attack. Bardock barley managed to block the punch from Cacao and brought a foot around and connected to the cybrog's ribs sending him flying back. He flew up into the air to continue the attack but before he could attack, Diaz was on him attacking with a flurry of kicks and punches. Bardock spun around surprisingly fast and blocked the attacks.

"Why won't you just give up?!" Diaz shouted as he continued the offensive.

Bardock did not have time to answer as he was soon dodging another attack from behind. Cacao's fist only passed though after-image and slammed into Diaz as Bardock appeared behind the cyborg. The Saiyan brought a double axe handle down on Cacao's head hard, sending him flying into the ground forming a massive crater.

Bardock looked and saw Amond charging straight for him. With a yell, he sent a punch across Amond's face. His right fist connected right in between the fighter's eyes, Amond letting out a yell of pain and staggering back. Bardock then followed up with a left upper cut, then a right knee, a left roundhouse kick, a right hook, then a right body shot, ending it with a left elbow. The blows were deadly and precise, forcing Amond back in a shock. Bruised and battered the fighter glared at Bardock for a moment and after a quick recovery, he shot at Bardock, fists raised and ready to strike. The Saiyan warrior charged as well.

While he was still charging, a white aura surrounded his body. Bardock shot forward and drove a fist into Amond's stomach doubling the large fighter over. He wasted no time and brought a foot up driving it into the fighter's chin sending the warrior flying into the air. Still maintaining a white aura, he raised his hand and fired a full power energy blast, incinerating the large fighter.

Bardock lowered his hand and turns around to face the last remaining fighter, Diaz.

Diaz gritted his teeth in anger. "Damn you!" Diaz yelled as he gathered a large amount of red energy in one hand and fired it at the Saiyan.

"Ha!" Bardock a full power energy wave and both blasts clashed against on another but in the end Bardock's attack was able to overpower Diaz's attack and destroy the final member of the Turles Crusher Force.

Bardock then turned towards the Tree of Might. "I better get to the other quickly." He then flew off towards Makarov and Warrod.

_**XXXXXX**_

_**With Ur**_

_**XXXXXX**_

Ur had just sliced down another root. She started breathing heavily. _'I don't understand? I haven't use that much magic, so why do I feel so weak?'_

"Hey Gray how are you doing on your end?" Ur asked, turning around but her eyes widen when she saw that he wasn't there.

Ur gritted her teeth. "Oh no where did he go?" She asked herself while looking around until she spotted a massive tree in the distance. "He won't…Damn it!" She then ran as fast as she can towards the tree. _'Don't do anything stupid Gray…"_

_**XXXXXX**_

_**With Gray**_

_**XXXXXX**_

Gray was currently walking around the barren wasteland, looking at the massive tree. "I can't believe this tree is the cause of those roots." Gray kept walking around until he bumped into something, causing him to fall on his butt.

"Hey watch where you're going!" He shouted but soon regretted it when he saw the person he bumped into. He quickly got up and bowed. "I'm so sorry Bardock. I wasn't watching where I was going."

Gray looked up at him with a confused look on his face. "By the way, what's with the weird get up?" But before he could ask another question 'Bardock' grabbed him the neck and lifted him up into the air to meet face to face.

"B-Bardock w-what are you doing?" Gray chocked out but only to receive a chuckle from 'Bardock'.

"How interesting, a Saiyan name on a place like this. Tell me kid, just where is Bardock?"

Gray eyes widen when he finally realized it. "Y-You're not Bardock!"

"Of course not you idiot! My name is Turles or if you prefer…" He raised his hand in front of Gray as a fuchsia color Ki blast started gather in his hand. "Your executioner!" But before Turles could fire, a Ki blast hit his back, causing him to drop Gray.

He turned around to see who would do that and once he saw, a smirked form on his face. "Well, well, so you're Bardock."

Bardock had a look of anger on his face. "I'm going to make you regret trying to hurt him!"

Turles chuckled as he gestured Bardock to come at him. "Then show me what you're made of."

Bardock screamed as he charged towards Turles, preparing for the fight of his life.


	6. Chapter 6

_Gray's eyes widened when he finally realized it, "Y-You're not Bardock!" _

_"__Of course not, you idiot! My name is Turles or if you prefer…" He raised his hand in front of Gray as a fuchsia color Ki blast started gather in his hand. "Your executioner!" But before Turles could fire, a Ki blast hit his back, causing him to drop Gray._

_He turned around to see who would do that and once he saw, a smirked form on his face. "Well, well, so you're Bardock."_

_Bardock had a look of anger on his face. "I'm going to make you regret trying to hurt him!"_

_Turles chuckled as he gestured Bardock to come at him. "Then show me what you're made of."_

_Bardock screamed as he charged towards Turles, preparing for the fight of his life. _

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Bardock sent a fist out at Turles' face but the space pirate quickly disappeared out of sight in front of him.

Bardock's eyes widen as he lost sight of his opponent until he saw a bright fuchsia light above him. He looked up and saw Turles with a small Ki blast in his hand.

"Here's a present from a Saiyan to another!" Turles shouted as he threw the blast towards Bardock and Gray.

Bardock quickly then grabbed Gray and flew away from the blast.

KABOOM!

A large area of smoke appeared and despite how far Bardock flew, both he and Gray were sent flying away. Before they both could crash into the ground Bardock held Gray as tightly as he can to protect him from the crash. A small crater formed when Bardock cashed against the ground. He then released Gray from his protection.

"You okay Gray?" Bardock asked with concern.

Gray slowly nodded his head. "Yeah, nothing but a few scrapes."

Bardock couldn't help but smile as he heard that. The last thing he would want to happen was either Ur or Gray getting hurt. He then looked back up only to see the Saiyan, smirking.

"Hey Bardock, is this guy related to you or something?" Gray asked as he couldn't help but notice the resemblance.

"Not that I know of…" Bardock replied. "Gray, I need you to stay as far away from here as possible. Something tells me that this is going to be a tough fight."

Gray has hesitated when he'd heard Bardock's request. He was about to oppose but realized that may be in Bardock's way. Gray nodded. "Okay, I'll leave you to your fight."

Bardock smiled and placed Gray beside him who started running far away from him. He then stood up, looking towards Turles. "I'll make you pay for hurting Gray and planting that tree on my home!" With a yell of rage, Bardock shot skyward, the ground from which he took off from crumbling as a blue aura surrounded him.

Bardock threw a fist at the other warrior's face but Turles moved his head inches causing Bardock's fist to pass to the side, missing by bare inches. Bardock shot his other fist out at the space pirate but Turles once again moved deftly out of the way before the blow could land.

Turles couldn't help but smirk. "Come on now, don't tell me that's all you got?"

Bardock gritted his teeth. He attacked with wild abandon sending blows at Turles with lightning speed. Turles moved even faster, dodging the blows with what appeared to be no effort. Finally, Turles shot a fist of his own out into Bardock's stomach doubling the Saiyan warrior over in pain.

Turles then brought both his arms up and slammed both his fist on Bardock's back and sent flying down to the ground in an instant.

Gray was quite far enough to stay away from the fight but was also able to see how the fight was going. His eyes widen in disbelief as he saw this Turles guy beating Bardock so easily. _'H-How? How is it that Bardock is losing? He defeated Deliora like nothing and yet he's losing to Turles.' _

Gray couldn't help but clench his fist. _'Bardock…Please win.'_

A gust of wind blew past Bardock as he got up from the ground he had crashed into, leaving rubbles of dirt and rock to tumble behind him. He clenched his teeth and fist irritably. He was angry, more at himself than anyone right now.

_'__Is this all I can do?'_ Bardock questioned in the back of his mind. His battle aura raged again as he blasted off from the ground into the air where Turles was at.

Turles smirked as he saw the Saiyan charging towards him. He sent his fist at Bardock but the Saiyan quickly disappeared out of sight in front of him and within no time at all, the space pirate was sent forward as he was double-fisted across the back of his neck, hammering him into the ground. Bardock wasn't going to stop there though. Bardock proceeded to fire a volley of small blasts into the crater that Turles had created when he crashed into the ground.

The sudden, violent detonation of Bardock's attack shook the ground for miles around, forming a huge cloud of smoke. Chunks of rock tumbled to the ground, thrown up by the shockwave.

Gray couldn't help but smile as he saw the fight. _'Alright! Way to go Bardock!" _Gray thought to himself happily but his expression soon changed as he saw the smoke clearing, revealing Turles

The smoke cleared, revealing Turles with not even a mark on his body. Turles merely chuckled darkly. "Surely that isn't the best you can do."

Bardock hung in the air, breathing heavily. _'T-This guy…He's much stronger than I thought.'_

"You know since you've killed all of my Crusher Force members I'm going to have to kill you for that, and here I was hoping to recruit you. Oh, well..." He then charged straight towards Bardock. "I suppose, since you're annoying me, I'll just have to destroy you!"

Once Turles was close enough, Bardock threw a straight punch. But his fist merely passed through an after image.

"Looking for me," Turles said tapping Bardock on the shoulder. The Saiyan turned with a fist aimed at the rogue Saiyan but Turles managed to grab Bardock's fist, striking Bardock's stomach. Blood and spit flew from Bardock's mouth as Turles kicked Bardock's side, sending the Saiyan flying across the landscape.

Turles then flew towards Bardock and he grabbed Bardock one-handed by the head and slammed him face-first into the ground. Bardock cried out, spitting blood, but Turles wasn't finished. He took off at high speed dragging Bardock's face along the ground, sharp rocks buckling and tearing at his skin. Soon Turles let go, letting Bardock hurtle away and crash to the ground on the other side of the dried up land. Turles then started walking slowly towards Bardock, who was struggling to stand up.

**_In a location not far from the Tree of Might._**

Many roots were erupting from the ground but they were soon torched by a powerful flame. The flames had come from a gigantic dragon whose bodily majority is covered with dark, red scales. This was the Fire Dragon King, Igneel. Beside him was a small child who has a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, and spiky pink hair. This was Natsu Dragneel.

Natsu was using his Dragon Slayer's magic to destroy some of the roots that kept coming, no matter how much they'd destroyed them.

"Hey Igneel, where are these stupid roots coming from?!" Natsu questioned, destroying more of the roots.

Igneel unleashed a mighty roar, releasing a torrent of flames that destroyed some of the roots. He then turned his head towards the large tree that he sees in the distance. **"It seems that the tree over there is the cause of all of this." **Igneel said before turning his head towards Natsu. **"Natsu I need you to stay here. I'm going to go stop the cause of this."**

"Eh?! But Igneel let me go with you! I know I can help you stop this!" Natsu cried out.

**"****Trust me Natsu. It'll be best if you stay here. The last thing I want is for you to get hurt." **Igneel explained.

Natsu let out a sigh. "Okay Igneel, if that's what you think is best."

**"****Thank you Natsu. Now I must go." **Igneel then took off high into the sky, flying towards the large tree he sees ahead of him.

**_Tree of Might_**

Makarov and Warrod had finally made it at the Tree of Might. They both examined it, trying to see how tall this tree was.

Makarov frowned when he saw that the tree's height seems to be endless. "The fruits that they were talking about may be at the highest point in the tree."

Warrod walked closer to the tree, with a curious expression on his face. _'Something just feels off…' _Warrod then placed his hand on the tree and closed his eyes. After a few second later, he quickly pulled his hand away from the tree. "T-This can't be…" Warrod muttered.

"What's wrong, Warrod?" Makarov asked with concern.

Warrod had a grim expression on his face. "It seems that the tree isn't just absorbing the energy of the planet…But it's also absorbing the Ethernano."

Makarov's eyes widen in shock when he heard what Warrod had just said. "Y-You can't be serious?!"

Warrod slowly nodded his head. "Tell me Makarov, do you feel a bit weaker?"

Makarov was a bit surprised when he heard Warrod's question, now that he had mentioned it. Makarov did notice that his body was feeling a bit tired that usual. _'My body feels weak…I know I didn't use that much magic but my body already feels weak.'_

Makarov shook his head. "If that's the case then we must try our best to eliminate the tree!" Makarov tried to use to Titan Magic to try his best to destroy the tree but much to his surprise, he wasn't able to use his magic.

"W-What's going on?!" Makarov questioned.

"As I said before, the tree is absorbing the Ethernano from everything that possess it. By the way that I see it, it seems that it's absorbing from living organism as well." Warrod explained.

"S-So you're saying that there's absolutely nothing that we can do?" Makarov asked, worried about the answer to his question.

"Well I wouldn't say that." Warrod said, earning a confused look from Makarov. Before Makarov ask what Warrod meant but that, Warrod had punched the tree, causing it to shake up the tree.

"W-Warrod? What did you do that for?" Makarov was now even more confused by his superiors' action.

Warrod didn't answer Makarov's question, instead, he opened up his hand and extended it to the side. From the top of the Tree of Might, one of the fruit had fallen down and landed on his hand.

"This fruit may be the answer that we've been seeking." Warrod said, bringing the fruit closer to Makarov. "Those beings from earlier said that whoever would eat this fruit would grant them unimaginable strength."

Makarov took the fruit from Warrod's hand and began looking over it. "So are you suggesting that one of us would have to eat it?"

Warrod shook his head. "I'm afraid we cannot eat the fruit." Warrod replied. "Even if one of us were to eat the fruit and gain a bit of power, it would be pointless. The tree is absorbing the Ethernano from our body so it'll absorb the power we gain as well."

Makarov turned his head towards Warrod. "Are you suggesting that a non-magic user should eat the fruit?"

Warrod let out a little chuckle. "That would be the best action for us to take. We also know the perfect fighter who would be a great choice."

Makarov knew who Warrod was talking about but before he could say anything, they both heard a loud roar from the distance.

They both turned their heads. They were able to sense a large magical energy heading their way.

"That power…" Warrod muttered before lightly smirking. "I see…So the threat is truly great if they decided to join in on the fight."

Makarov also recognized the familiar energy and focused his attention back to Warrod. "If we're going to give this fruit to Bardock then we must hurry."

"Right." Warrod nodded as they both began running towards the large power.

**_With Bardock_**

Bardock lay in the dirt, broken and bleeding. Turles stood over him, resting one foot on Bardock's back. "Well I must say, Bardock, you are such a weak fool. No matter how much you try you'll just end up dead." He extended his arm towards Bardock. "I'll just put you out of your misery here and now!".

Before Turles could fire a Ki blast, he'd heard a voice shouting. **"Ice Make: Bazooka!" **Turles turned his head towards the direction he'd heard the voice and saw a large chunk of ice heading towards him. Turles then flew up into the sky, dodging the attack. He looked down and saw the boy from earlier running towards Bardock.

Turles was about to launch another blast at them but soon stopped when he had heard a loud roar. He turned towards the roar and saw three large figures heading towards him. The first was Igneel while the other one was a large four legged dragon with silver and iron scales while the last one has a white body, which appears to be covered in tissue similar to bird legs, rather than scales.

"Oh? It seems that more bugs have come here to get squashed." Turles said before he charged towards the three dragons.

**"****Fire Dragon Roar!" **Igneel roared, unleashing a large torrent of flames towards Turles.

Turles saw the attack coming and he extended his arms towards the flames, with a loud shout he created a Ki shield that blocked the flames. He was still blocking the flames and didn't notice that the white dragon got closer to him.

**"****Sky Dragon Roar!" **The dragon known as Grandeeney roared as she unleashed a powerful blast of wind towards Turles.

Turles turned his head towards the attack but was too late to block the attack. The blast then pushed Turles away and was sent flying. The assault wasn't over as the Iron dragon known as Metalicana soon flew over him.

**"****Iron Dragon Sledgehammer!" **Metalicana's tail glowed with a bright silver light and slammed his tail against Turles, sending him down crashing into the ground.

The three dragons then gather together, each opening up their mouths as they each powered up their attack.

**"****Fire Dragon Roar!" **Igneel roared, unleashing a large torrent of flames towards Turles.

**"****Sky Dragon Roar!" **Grandeeney screeched, firing a powerful blast of wind towards Turles.

**"****Iron Dragon Roar!" **Metalicana shouted, releasing a blunt force of sharp metal shards at Turles.

The attacks that the three dragons had launched then combine into one powerful blast, once the blasted had collided into the ground, where Turles crashed, it created a massive explosion that even shook the entire land itself, creating a large, deep crater that seemed bottomless.

The three dragons were flying over the large crater.

**"****Tch," **Metalicana grunted. **"To think that the three of us had to waste our time to take out one measly human, what a foolish thing."**

**"****Do not forget, Metalicana. We needed to destroy the tree as soon as possible and that man would have tried his best to stop us from it." **Grandeeney explained.

**"****Ha! As if a human would be able to stop us, that is just idiotic to think that something like that can ever happen." **Metalicana countered.

**"****Enough!" **Igneel ordered, causing the two dragons to become silent. **"The human doesn't matter as of right now. The only thing that's important is to destroy the tree."**

Grandeeney nodded in agreement. **"Yes, you're right about that." **The three dragons then turned their attention to the tree. **"In all my years I've never known about a tree that is able to cause all this damage. That's why no matter what we must, Uugh!" **Grandeeney groaned when out of nowhere, a blast had hit her wings, sending her down towards the ground.

**"****Grandeeney!" **Metalicana cried out when he dove in, tying to save her from crashing. When Grandeeney was almost in Metalicana's grasp he was about to reach for her but suddenly Turles appeared in front of him, with both of his hands extended towards Metalicana's chest.

**"****What?!" **Metalicana exclaimed, shocked to see a human still alive after taking a combine power of a dragon. To makes things worse it seems like that he didn't suffer much damaged from their attack. There was only a few scratch marks and his armor seem to have taken damage but other than that, he was alright.

**"****How?! How could a mere human be able to survive from an attack from three dragons?!" **Metalicana questioned.

Turles couldn't help but smirk at the question. "Well that's because I'm not as weak as those humans!" Both of his hands formed two fuchsia colored Ki blast. "My name is Turles and I'm a Saiyan!" With that declaration, the two Ki orbs in Turles' hands grew much larger and combined into a larger one. The large Ki sphere collided against Metalicana's chest and easily sent him flying,

**"****Ahhh!" ** Metalicana screamed in pain as he felt this large blast hurting him. **_'T-This is Impossible! My armor is being penetrated this easily! Gah!" _**The blast kept pushing Metalicana back until he managed to stop when he crashed into the ground but when he touched the ground, the Ki blast suddenly expanded into a larger sphere. Metalicana screamed in more pain as the attack pushed him deeper into the ground. After a few seconds later the attack slowly began disintegrating and once it was fully gone, Metalicana was lying in a crater, unconscious.

**"****N-No way." **Igneel muttered, seeing that one man managed to take down two dragons with no problem really did shock him.

Igneel saw Turles charging towards him. Igneel pulled back his fist which was engulfed in flames. **"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" **

Turles saw the attack coming and he pulled back his own fist, surrounding it in Ki aura. Both fist clashed, resulting a powerful shockwave. Igneel then pulled back another fist to throw another punch but much to his surprise Turles suddenly vanished.

Turles then reappeared behind Igneel and brought both his hands behind his neck. **"Calamity Blaster!" ** Then, he thrusts his hands forward and fires a white and purple energy wave, inflicting a high amount of damage against Igneel's back.

**"****Ahh!"** Igneel screamed in pain as he was plummeting towards the ground.

Turles began chuckling when he saw the last of the dragons falling to the ground. "Seems like there's no one on this planet that can give me a good fight, such a shame really." He turned his attention towards Bardock and the little brat from earlier.

"I guess I should finish this mess up." Turles stated as he flew closer towards them.

Gray was currently with Bardock, trying his best to get him up. "Come on Bardock! You gotta get up!" Gray cried

"G-Gray?" Bardock groaned, coughing up some blood.

Gray felt relief when he saw that Bardock was still alive. "Bardock are you okay?" Gray asked.

But before Bardock could respond, they both heard a familiar voice.

"I'm afraid that neither of you will be okay once I'm done with you." Turles stated, opening his palm and a small Ki sphere appeared.

"NOW DIE!" Turles then threw the Ki blast towards the both of them.

Bardock's and Gray's eyes widen as they saw the attack heading towards them.

_'__D-Damn it!' _Bardock thought. He tried to stand up to deflect the attack but he was too damaged to make certain types of movement. He saw the attack getting closer so he did the only thing he can. He took Gray and placed him underneath him, shielding Gray so that blast won't hit him.

But before the attack and hit them…** "Ice Make: Rose Garden!"** Suddenly chunks of ice in the form of roses and thorns towards the Ki blast which shielded Bardock and Gray from the blast.

The ice had shattered once the blast collided against it. Bardock and Gray quickly knew that attack as well as the familiar voice. The turned their heads and saw Ur but they were both shocked by what they saw.

For the first time they've been with Ur they saw nothing but rage on her face.

Turles saw the new person that appeared on the field, he had let out a chuckle. "Well, well, looks like another insect had come to get squash."

Ur ignored his insult as she brought both her hands together and a cold mist surrounded them. "I'm going to make you pay for trying to hurt Bardock and Gray!"

**_Deep in the Mountain_**

A mastodon Dragon that has an entire upper body covered in black, round, scales, which, in turn, are decorated by spiraling, blue markings. His lower body, specifically his belly, inner tail, and legs, are gray in color, and appear to be rather smooth. Its eyes are white and beady, and his head is round and blunt with four, large, elongated plates extending backward. The Dragon's mouth is full of razor-sharp teeth, and, attached to his chin, is a protrusion that resembles an arrowhead. His large wings are feathery in appearance, akin to a bird's, and very similar to fellow Dragon Grandeeney's. The scales disappear at the end its tail, which, in itself, ends in a stinger-esque shape.

This was the Black Dragon, Acnologia. Acnologia turned his head towards the direction where he felt a few magical energies that obviously belonged to some dragons but what earned his attention was the disturbing energy he felt. He let out a powerful roar that echoed throughout the land and he flew off towards the direction where he'll have the fight of his life.

**Hey guys I hope you were all able to enjoy the story and I'm sorry for the long, long, update. The reason for this is because I'm having trouble writing the story out. I mean I know what I need in the story but I just don't know how to write it out. So if you wish for me to update faster then please lend me your help, same goes for my other stories. I really need some help so if you want to help then please PM me. Thank you and have a great day.**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Last Time_**

_'D-Damn it!' Bardock thought. He tried to stand up to deflect the attack but he was too damaged to make certain types of movement. He saw the attack getting closer so he did the only thing he can. He took Gray and placed him underneath him, shielding Gray so that blast won't hit him._

_But before the attack and hit them… "Ice Make: Rose Garden!" Suddenly chunks of ice in the form of roses and thorns towards the Ki blast which shielded Bardock and Gray from the blast._

_The ice had shattered once the blast collided against it. Bardock and Gray quickly knew that attack as well as the familiar voice. The turned their heads and saw Ur but they were both shocked by what they saw._

_For the first time they've been with Ur they saw nothing but rage on her face._

_Turles saw the new person that appeared on the field, he had let out a chuckle. "Well, well, looks like another insect had come to get squash."_

_Ur ignored his insult as she brought both her hands together and a cold mist surrounded them. "I'm going to make you pay for trying to hurt Bardock and Gray!"_

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_**

When Turles had heard her threat he couldn't help but laugh out loud. "Hahahaha! Oh how hilarious! You're going to make me pay?!" He then looked at Ur and a smirked appeared across his face. "Sorry but I doubt that you'll be able to harm me if that pathetic excuse of a Saiyan couldn't hurt me."

Ur merely gritted her teeth in anger before she opened her arms as a large light blue magic circle appeared underneath her.

"Ice Make: Rapid Fire!" Suddenly four large ice cannons appeared behind her and they fired many ice spheres towards Turles but before they could even hit him, he let out a shout which created a Ki shield that destroyed the ice.

"I'm not done yet!" Ur shouted as she brought her hands together and they were engulfed in an icy mist. She then thrust both of her arms forward, which caused a large amount of magic circles to appear in front of her.

"Ice Make: Infinite Spear Thrust!" Ice spears then erupted from the magic circles and they all charged towards Turles, who fired a Ki blast at one of the spears, causing a small explosion which results a small smoke cloud surrounding Turles' body. The remaining spears then hit the smoke cloud but it was not confirmed that they actually hit the Saiyan.

Ur began breathing heavily. She was also sweating small drops from her forehead before falling on all fours, her breathing grew heavier.

"Ur!" Gray cried out before Bardock released him from his grip, allowing Gray to go to her side. "Are you alright?" He asked.

Ur slowly turned her head towards Gray before smiling softly, despite how low her magical energy was. "Yeah…I'm fine." She replied before she turned her attention towards the smoke cloud. _'I-I can't believe on how low of magical energy I'm at…' _She then turned her head towards Bardock, seeing how damaged he was. She struggled to get back up and walked towards him.

"How ya feeling, champ?" She asked jokingly as she placed his arm over her shoulder so she can help him stand up.

Despite how much pain his body was in he couldn't help but smirk a bit. "I could be better." He replied before they both heard a familiar voice.

"Don't tell me that's all you got? If so then I'm quite disappointed with this world's so called 'warriors'."

Bardock, Ur and Gray looked up to see Turles, who doesn't seem to have much damage on him. Bardock gritted his teeth when he saw Turles, knowing that he was too weak to even fight back.

Turles then raised his hand and a fuchsia colored Ki sphere formed above his hand. "Since you three can no longer entertain me I guess I must end you all!" But before Turles could throw the Ki blast at them he suddenly stopped, the Ki blast then disappeared as he turned his head towards the east.

"This power…It feels similar to those giant lizards but it feels different for some reason." Turles muttered to himself before turning his attention to the Tree of Might.

"Well I guess it must have absorbed enough energy for the fruits to grow." Turles then smirked as he turned his head towards Bardock. "Well it seems you three are quite lucky that I have other business to attend to. So make sure that you remember how much your pathetic lives are worth to you, otherwise if you bother me again, I'll make sure to make you suffer even more."

With those words, Turles, turned his attention towards the Tree of Might and was about to fly towards it until he heard a loud voice.

"Gale's Dragon Furious Blast Shot!" Suddenly a large and powerful tornado had struck Turles on his back as he was sent crashing down to the solid ground but the tornado did not disappeared as it kept pushing Turles deeper into the ground. Once the tornado had vanished, a large and deep crater was created.

Bardock, Ur and Gray were surprised by the sudden attack and they soon heard a voice behind them. "Well, well, it seems that ended much sooner than I thought."

The three of them turned their head towards the source of the voice, only to see a man with medium length light hair, wearing a fanciful robes and boots. The most noticeable thing about him though was the large wheel of blades on his back.

Ur's eyes widen as she immediately recognize the new comer. "N- No way, it's you…" She muttered to the new comer. "God Serena!"

_'God Serena?' _ Bardock repeated as he focused his attention on the man.

God Serena continued to walk until he stood in front of Bardock and the others, smirking before striking a pose as he pointed towards Ur. "You are correct! I'm the mighty God Serena! Here to destroy the person who's trying to ruin the entire planet!" He then turned his attention back to the hole where he sent Turles crashing. "Now witness as the mighty Serena vanquishes this man!"

A gust of wind surrounded his feet as he jumped high into the air, flying over the hole as he pulled his fist back which was soon engulfed by a flame. "Purgatory Dragon's Blazing Hell!" Serena shouted as he threw his fist towards the hole, firing a large torrent of flames at the hole which resulted in a powerful explosion that expanded the hole. Serena smirked as he landed back on the ground, striking a dramatic pose. "It is done."

Gray and Ur were amazed at the power that God Serena had unleashed but Bardock didn't express the same thought. _'I can't deny the fact that he's strong but an attack like that won't harm Turles, all it'll do is piss him off.'_

Suddenly a purple aura shot out of the hole and flew high into the sky before crashing down upon the ground, creating a large crater as it landed. The aura soon vanished and revealed to be Turles but parts of his armor had finally shattered but that was all the damage Serena's attack could inflict upon him. Turles dusted himself off before letting out a sigh and turning his attention towards Serena. "Why is it that there are so many insects popping out of nowhere? It's really getting annoying."

Serena let out a dramatic gasp before placing his hand on his chest. "How dare you compare me to an mere bug! I'm the great Serena, a God!"

A sweat drop appeared behind Ur's and Gray's head when they saw how Serena was acting like. _'This is supposed to be the strongest guy in all of Fiore? Bit of a drama queen.' _Ur thought before she felt Bardock's hand gripping tightly on hers. She looked at him and frowns slightly when she saw how Bardock was both nervous and angry but her attention turned back to Serena when she felt a powerful aura surrounding his body.

Serena smirked as eight different color magic circles appeared in front of him. Serena posed once more before pointing towards Turles. "I believe a punishment for you comparing me to an insect should be death, so be grateful that I'll be using my ultimate move on someone like you!" Serena declared as he pulled both his arms back before thrusting both of them forward with all his might.

"Divine Dragon Crushing Fang Strike!" Serena shouted as the eight magic circle glowed brightly before eight large dragon heads emerged from the circle, each of them representing their elements. The dragon heads made their way towards Turles before combing with each other and forming into a larger dragon head.

Turles smirked as he saw the attack before thrusting his hand forward, firing off a purple-white Ki blast at the attack. Both attacks clashed against each other, however, only Serena was having a difficult time to maintain the blast and he was even trying his best to try to overpower the blast.

Bardock's eyes widen as he saw this and he knew the outcome of the two. He gritted his teeth before wrapping his arms around Ur's and Gray's waist and using whatever strength he had to fly them away from Serena.

Turles chuckled darkly. "Such a shame really, I was hoping for a better fight from a man who claimed to be a God…Now face the power of a pure blooded Saiyan!" He shouted, causing his Ki blast to grow larger and easily over power Serena's attack.

Serena's eyes widen in shock as he saw his ultimate attack was completely overpowered and his entire body was soon engulfed in Turles' Ki. _'I-Impossible! H-How can I, God Serena, be defeated like this?!' _Serena asked himself before he was sent flying to another direction.

Turles lowered his hand and smirked as he saw the tail of destruction his blast had left on the Earth. The smirk soon vanished before speaking out loud. "And just when I thought I've finally gotten rid of a cockroach, another one makes an appearance." Turles then turned his head behind him, seeing a young man with long blue hair. "So you have a death wish as well?"

Acnologia let out a chuckle when he heard the question. "I'm just here to see the human that managed to defeat those three dragons with ease." A excited grin appeared on Acnologia's face as he raised his fist. "You may be the challenge I've been craving for!" A dark blue aura surrounded both Acnologia's feet and fists before rushing in to deliver a powerful blow.

Turles smirked at this as he rushed in to counter with his own punch. Both fighters pulled their fists back before throwing a punch, causing the ground beneath them to immediately be destroyed due to the powerful force in the punches.

**With Bardock **

Bardock was breathing heavily due to the fact that his body was weaken and he was low on energy. Next to him was Ur, who placed Bardock's head on her lap to help him rest easily. Bardock gritted his teeth in frustration as he tried his best to bring himself back up, only for Ur to place her hands on his shoulder to hold him back.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ur asked. "You're not going anywhere with those types of injuries!"

Bardock placed his own hands on Ur's as he pushed them away. "I need to fight! Even with all those fights, Turles is still too strong for anyone to handle."

"But you weren't even able to hurt him! What makes you think you'll be able to beat him?" Ur asked with a worried tone.

"She's right Bardock!" Gray spoke up. "You're the strongest guy I know and not even you could beat him!"

Bardock clenched his fist as he closed his eyes. _'D-Damn it, I know I'm not a match for him but…' _A familiar voice appeared in his head. _"Father, you wish to redeem yourself. Then please help the people of this world." _Soon a memory of Frieza appeared in his mind, remembering the monster's laughter echoing when he had fallen and failed to protect his previous home. Bardock then turned to both Ur and Gray. "You're right, I'm not strong enough to beat him…But that doesn't mean I won't stop fighting him!" Bardock declared.

"Well we're happy to hear that." A voice spoke up, causing everyone to turn to the source of the voice. Gray's was surprised to see the familiar face.

"Master Makarov!"

The old man gave Gray a smile. "Well hello Gray, I'm surprised to see you and Ur here." Makarov greeted before turning his attention back to Bardock. "Listen, Bardock. I think we may have the answer for you on how to beat Turles."

Bardock was shocked to hear this. "H-How?! How can I beat him?"

Warrod revealed his hand, showing everyone the fruit that they've obtain from the Tree of Might. "We believe if you eat this then you may have a chance of beating Turles."

Gray got closer to Warrod as he tried his best to see the fruit. "Whoa, what's with that freaky fruit?"

"This is one of the fruits that the tree is growing from. We heard those men saying that eating the fruit will grant the person a large amount of power, we figured if we have Bardock eat the fruit then Turles will be defeated." Warrod answered before handing the fruit to Bardock. "Of course, we're not sure if there are any side effects from eating the fruit so it'll be Bardock's choice if he wants to eat it."

Bardock looked down on the fruit, sure it was from the tree that is causing the destruction of his home but it's also their one shot of having a chance to beat Turles. _'I know what I have to do…Tora, Fasha, Borgos, and Shugesh, I'm sorry I wasn't able to save you all back then…I didn't have the strength to save all of you and my home but now…' _Bardock turned his attention to Gray and Ur, giving them a rare smile before focusing his attention back on the fruit. _'Now I have the chance to have the power to protect these people…M-My family.' _With that last thought, Bardock then took a bite from the fruit.

**With Turles**

Acnologia couldn't believed what he was seeing, throughout the fight it was obvious that it was a one sided fight. Even though he found the challenge he was looking for, it was a challenge that was too much even for him, he let out a cough as Turles held him by the neck. Acnologia's entire body was covered in bruises and cuts, a trail of blood was leaking from his mouth.

Turles smirked at this. "What's wrong? I thought you were going to give me a challenge? Such a shame." Turles said as he brought his other hand closer to Acnologia's face, gathering up energy for a Ki blast. "Seems like this planet can only provide me the energy I need instead of giving me decent challenges, oh well. Now di-!" Turles was immediately cut off when he felt a powerful punch against his cheek, causing him to release Acnologia from his grip was sent flying.

Acnologia fell on the floor, coughing as he tried to regain his breath before looking up and seeing a figure that bears similar features as his opponent. "W-Who are you?" He asked but Bardock never bothered to answer his question as his body flared up with a powerful aura and flew towards the same direction he sent Turles to.

Turles let out a grunt as he lifted himself off the ground, wiping his lips to see the blood leaking from his mouth. He tightens his fist in anger as he turned to see who punched him but his anger was replaced with a smirk when he saw who it was. "Oh, Bardock. I'm surprised to see you here and I must admit, that was quite a punch you threw."

Bardock's stoic expression remained the same, not even bothering to response to Turles. Bardock then flew towards Turles, who tried to stop Bardock by charging in and throwing a punch but his punch went through an after image. Turles' eyes widen as he quickly looked around to find Bardock.

"Too slow."

Turles' eyes widened in shock when he heard a voice from behind himself. He whipped around and immediately sent a punch at whoever had sneaked up on him. But his fist sailed through the air without hitting anything. All of a sudden he felt a fist burying itself deeply in his stomach. The punch had been so fast and strong that it had made the Saiyan opened his mouth in pain as a mixture of blood and spit flew out, but Bardock's assault wasn't done yet as he vanished from Turles' sight and delivered a roundhouse kick against Turles' exposed torso.

Turles had let out a grunt as he was sent flying once more but was immediately stopped when Bardock appeared in front of him, slamming his fists against Turles' head and sending the Saiyan crashing into the ground. Turles struggled to bring his head back up, a look of anger appeared on his face. "W-What the hell are you?! You weren't this strong, how am I losing to you?!"

Bardock stood in front of Turles, looking down on the fallen Saiyan. "Because you harmed the people I cared about and I'm going to make sure you pay for what you've done!"


End file.
